Henjin
by VannuroRB
Summary: Barely escaping the fire of his home, Yami travels to find a new home he can live peacefully, but knowing that wherever he'd go he'd be hunted, home seems an impossible hope. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, the usual.
1. Fugitive

Diao: 'Another desperate attempt to somehow weave magic into a story'.

Me: 'Not desperate! I just love magic! And anything not logical!'

Diao: '…Yeah…right'.

Agil: 'I think magic stories are cool'.

Me: 'Yeah! You can make fairies summon!'

Diao: 'Please tell me you won't do that'.

Me: 'Well it might happen…'

Diao: 'Great'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Fugitive

In the beginning the gods created people, placed them upon the earth and let them explore their new world. It didn't take the first people-the Ichiban's-to colonise the land they were blessed with; they built homes to shelter from the storms, created farms to harvest food, and learnt how to use animal skin to create clothes to cover their skin. They then began to embrace love for one another and the advantage of breeding, so then the Ichiban's created the unity of marriage and the rules of it. The group grew, and spread out across further of the land before they reached to the edges of the land where the sea claimed the coasts.

And as they grew, the villages grew to towns, then to cities then to metropolises. They gave laws to how people should behave and work in these new fortresses, created armour and weapons to fight wars to claim more land, they gained a sense of just and a passion for debates. They needed a true leader; politics was born and the people were led by only the courageous and strongest of men, the kings of the past.

But as the Ichiban's grew, so did the evil in the world.

The more the ventured into the world, a small group of people discovered the books of zaiaku that were waiting to burn in the earths centre, but greed over took these people and they stole the books and read their dark words. Consuming into the secrets it bestowed upon them, they learnt how to bend the will of the nature to their needs; creating fires, frosting anything in their path and learning how to control anything and anyone in their path. They created staffs made from the oldest trees to help flow the magic onto the land to cause destruction, the evil controlled their minds and bodies. The world banished them; the kings declared that the people had turned against their kind and would kill all at sight, they were all meant to die and was put to a stop-they proved a challenge. Men would come back limbless after trying to take on the evil inside them; and they were the lucky ones, in the end they only managed to kill a few handful, which proved meaningless as they populated more into the culture. They couldn't be stopped, so they were exiled from civilisation, orders were spread that if anyone knew of these people they were to kill them on sight. It kept them away from the cultured and any who attempted to come close were killed instantly.

They were so diverse from the norm that they were branded a different species from humans; they were named the Henjin.

* * *

><p>Black smoke started to seep into the skies above Hatake, the mountain side in which the small village was based near was turning darker than normal as the fog circled around its peak and the little fires that had spread to its path left their marks on the rocks. Distant pained screams came from the now burning settlement as flames danced around the buildings and tore down the lives of the people who dwelled in it.<p>

Yami panted as he ran down the path, trying his best to not look back behind him. He then tripped on some loose brambles and he was brought to his knees as he untangled himself, Yami glanced back at where he had come from to see a few soldiers chasing after him, taking his black scythe like staff from its holder and standing up. A fire sprung up around them and trapped them from moving any further.

Yami then took the chance as the soldiers tried to find a way out of their imprisonment to continue running again, he hurried down the path to continue his escape. He heard a shout halt and he looked up to see one of the soldiers climbing down the mountain and was about to jump onto Yami with his sword at the ready, but Yami simply held up the sharpest part of his staff to the man and watched him impale his stomach with the staff. Yami then bashed the dead body against the ground as blood started to run through his armour, he pulled his staff out quickly before continuing down the path away from the destruction.

Yami continued far away that he was sure no one would find him, slipping his staff through the belts around his waist and shoulder he climbed up the larger rocks before gazing at his once home; charcoaled by the fire all it was was the bones of the buildings that once stood, faint embers still glowed bright in the soil and the wrecks. The pained screams Yami heard before were now silent; Yami gave a small sigh and whispered a few words for the people who had died, but when he heard the distant soldiers' horns he decided to leave before his body was taken as well.

* * *

><p>Yami managed to travel far into the woods, knowing that the nature around him would shelter and protect him from the soldiers if they were to hunt for him. He created a big enough hole inside a tree trunk that he could stay for the night, sitting by a river so it offered water which Yami needed to live on. He sat by the edge of the river and held his staff lightly into it, watching the clear blue water turn red as he rubbed off the blood that was stained from before; he took it out once it was clean and twirled it around so he could get rid of any loose water.<p>

He then crawled into his hole and sat his staff against one side while he occupied the other, hugging his knees tightly as he watched the night fall slowly on the horizon. He gave a small sigh and glanced at his arms wrapped around his body; lilac tattoos were wrapped around his arms and spread to his chest with ancient markings that Yami had to keep until he died. Yami gave a small shiver as the night dragged in a cold chill which made Yami curl up more in his den as he tried to fall asleep and think of a reasonable plan to live in the woods around him.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Diao: '…Since when were you violent?'

Me: 'Since when did you start asking questions?'

Diao: 'I ask you stuff all the time'.

Me: 'Sure Diao. Sure'.

Agil: 'It made me squirm. I don't like those things'.

Me: 'Don't worry Agil. That won't happen again, just for this chapter'.

Diao: '…that's a lie isn't it?'

Me: 'Hell yeah'.

Agil: 'Review if you like!'


	2. Domino

Me: 'Let's see what will happen now'.

Diao: 'Try to keep it sane at least'.

Me: 'Stop me Diao! Stop me!'

Chapter 2-Domino

Yami poked his head up from behind a rock, his eyes searching over the road he had found during the next morning, his mind having the decision of if he should follow it or stick to the wilderness-but that idea seemed less and less appealing because of the possibility of ending up lost in the wilderness.

Yami then tensed when he heard hooves hit the dirt and cringed slightly to hide himself but kept a watch out. It was a carriage with horses pulling it along, the windows were covered with silk curtains to hide the people within it, but Yami knew there would only be two types of people who would have a horse pulled carriage; Nobles, or royalty. Yami smirked getting an idea and kept down behind his hiding place as the horses trotted closer to him. He pulled his scythe staff out and crawled around to the other side of the rock as he watched the horses come closer to him.

There was a violent jog to the carriage as the horses reared up from the strenuous tug they had to endure and one of the wheels fell off and ceased the carriage to a halt. There were a few aggressive demands from the carriage as the driver stepped down and observed the damage, anxiety washed over him as the owners shouted abuse at him and gave unfriendly threats if he didn't fix the carriage. He picked up the wheel and observed it, trying to fix it back to the carriage but then his body froze and panic swept over him as he tried to move his stiff arms.

'Stay there' Yami growled quietly before moving around the cart with his staff tightly in his hands, he stared up at the horses who had turned calm as Yami sidled around them to the door. He took a breath as he heard small conversations within before throwing open the door, the woman inside screamed as they gasped at Yami.

'H-Henjin!' She cried.

'Money' Yami demanded as he tapped his staff lightly to show the danger he was.

The man nodded and handed him a bag shakily, Yami took the bag of money and stepped away but made sure not to turn his back on them before he ran off down the road and ducked into the wilderness for protection. The nobles glanced out their door to look for Yami, but they couldn't find the young sorcerer anywhere.

* * *

><p>After Yami put a distance between him and his theft victims, he sat down and tipped the bag upside down before counting the money. He separated the coins into a gold pile, a silver pile and a bronze pile; he muttered the numbers to himself and put them in their group before there was nothing left to count. Yami added the last numbers up before gathering them up and slipping them in the bag again.<p>

'That should be enough' Yami muttered as he stood up and picked his staff and bag up 'For a while at least…'

Yami then hummed and glanced down at his clothes; dirt had stained the colours to become darker then what it was, burns and rips also added to the rugged state of his attire. He sighed and carried on walking through the woods 'Maybe some new clothes while I'm at it…' He mumbled.

Yami wandered through the woods before the woods thinned out and were replaced with fields-farmers' fields. Yami managed to go around them so no one would see him but then ended up walking towards something worse. A city. Yami watched carefully as he thought over his choices; he knew that if he even walked into a city and someone recognised him with magic he would be hung for sure, but he didn't want to steal all the time and lower himself as a petty thief-even that would end up to being hung if anyone caught him.

Yami checked the surroundings to make sure no one watched him before taking his staff out again and holding it tightly in his hands, closing his eyes momentarily in concentration.

'Hide your disguise from all who see' Yami whispered before slipping his staff back through the belts and bravely walking towards the large gates that guarded the city within. Yami gazed up at the stone barrier, watching soldiers patrolling the top and looking out for enemies, Yami then turned to the gate for as he approached it the guards by the door turned to him and stopped him in his tracks.

'Hold it' One of them growled. Yami stopped but refused to look at them 'What's your name?'

'Yami' He replied plainly.

'What's your business in Domino?' They questioned.

'I wish to buy food and some new clothes for a journey' Yami answered.

They fell silent for a few moments before letting Yami carry on inside 'Alright. But no trouble from you'.

Yami gave a small nod before walking onto the streets of the city and looking around for food. There were many shops that people were working in and stalls lined up along the roads as they tried to sell their goods; there were many people out on the streets and all of them noticed Yami, he tried to ignore them by keeping his gaze set to the cobbled streets he walked down, but their cautious stares often got to him and he felt his back tense up but he kept confident with himself.

Yami then looked up at the shop he was about to pass-a tailors shop. Yami did want to buy some more clothes to replace the broken threads he had, but the merchandise wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. He moved closer to read a small sign stuck to one of the windows explaining about a room that was available for anyone who wanted to pay rent. Yami stared at it as a nagging problem appeared; where was he going to go? Escape the threat of being executed was the main plan, but he couldn't wander around the woods for the rest of his life, it wouldn't be much of a life. He needed to find a place where he was sure he would be safe from harm to carry on with his life, unfortunately being banished from many cities and towns and without knowledge of any of sanctuary of his kind nearby the places to go was very thing.

"A few days" Yami thought as he opened the door and let himself in.

To Yami's surprise no one was in the shop to greet him. Yami raised his brow but walked in, he looked around at the outfits that were ready to sell; nobles' suits formal robes and other such clothes. Yami looked around idly before leaning slightly so he could stare up some stairs, but it still remained quiet and peaceful.

'Uhh…hello?' Yami called out, but when he didn't get a response he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

'I thought I heard someone' Yami turned back to see a small teen climb down the stairs and smiled at him. He had to be roughly Yami's age but was much shorter in height and childlike features; he had large eyes of amethyst colour and his hair was black with purple tips and blond bangs hanging over his forehead. He wore a simply shirt that passed by his hips and some rough shorts but nonetheless he looked cute overall, he smiled at Yami and walked closer 'Can I help you?' He asked politely.

'Yeah…the sign about the room' Yami turned to him 'Is…it still available?'

'Of course. Do you want it?'

Yami nodded 'How much is it? And when do I have to pay you?'

Yugi hummed in thought 'It's two gold…how quickly can you pay us?'

Yami quickly lifted up his bag of money he had acquired and rummaged through it, quickly mumbling some maths to himself before turning to the boy 'I can pay you for two weeks if it's daily'.

He seemed surprised by this and nodded 'Sure…daily it is…are…you planning on staying here two weeks?'

Yami shook his head 'Hopefully not. Just a few days; I need to remind myself what a bed feels like'.

He giggled and turned back to the stairs 'Wait here for a moment' He then jogged up the stairs and disappeared once again. Yami sighed and paced around the shop lightly while he waited for the teen to return, footsteps made Yami look up to see him smiling and gesturing Yami to follow him upstairs.

'Grandpa says you can stay' He reassured so Yami followed him to the house 'This is the lounge'.

Yami poked his head in to see the elder Yugi had talked about before, he gave a small bow out of respect before following the teen around for more of a tour 'This is the kitchen' He pointed out before walking back and climbing the stairs, Yami looked around the small house rather liking the cosy feel about it. The teen then turned to him when they reached the top of the stairs 'I like your sword by the way'.

'Oh…thanks' Yami mumbled as he reached the top next to the teen.

'Are you a mercenary?' He questioned, Yami shook his head as an answer only making him frown 'Assassin?' Another shake of his head 'Then…why a sword?'

'It's…a heritage thing' Yami replied vaguely as he glanced to his staff 'I don't want to leave it behind or anything…'

'I see' He gave a dreamy sigh and turned to walk down the corridor 'I wish my father left me a sword or something…'

Yami smiled and looked up when they stopped in front of a room, the teen opened the door so Yami could look inside. It was a small bedroom with a bed under the window and a table to the side, but other than that it was bare. Yami walked into the room and looked around casually.

'It's…not much' The teen mumbled and shuffled his feet nervously 'But…it has a bed'.

Yami smiled and nodded 'By the way, my name's Yami'.

'Yugi' Yugi replied with a small bow 'Yugi Mutou. And my grandfather is Solomon'.

'Yugi…thank you for letting me stay'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Well I have a shop to run. Dinner will be about eight, okay?'

'It's fine' Yami watched Yugi skip away after giving Yami a small wave, Yami waited a few moments before looking underneath the bed and sliding his bag of money under it as well as his staff so they wouldn't get lost or seen easily 'I best start finding a real place to live'.

* * *

><p>Yami watched the day turn to evening and before long Yugi had come to gather him up for dinner; all three of them sat down at the table when the food was prepared-but Yami couldn't help but notice how small the meal was.<p>

'Itadakimasu'.

Yami began eating food with the other two, though tried his best to not eat so much as he guessed they were having trouble putting food on the table and didn't want to be a burden towards them.

'So Yami, where you from?' Yugi asked casually before getting hit by his elder 'Ow! What?'

'Don't be so disrespectful' Solomon scolded 'A man might not want his life to be brought up as a first topic'.

'I was just making conversation' Yugi defended 'And if Yami doesn't want to talk about it, then I'll respect that'.

'It's fine' Yami reassured, afraid he would start a family war over him. He smiled lightly and turned to Yugi 'I lived by the mountain'.

'Mountain?' Yugi repeated 'I thought living by it would be really cold'.

'It was. Especially in the winter. But in the summer it was very beautiful, and I liked living there'.

'It sounds really nice' Yugi smiled 'Why did you decide to leave if you liked it so much? Presuming…you are leaving'.

Yami gave a small nod and hid his face as he stared down at his food 'My…home was destroyed…'

'Oh…I'm so sorry…' Yugi sympathised quietly, a little sad by the fact 'What happened?'

'I…' Yami bit his lip, knowing he couldn't tell them the real reason or they'd sent him straight to his death-a fact he didn't want to think about considering they were nice looking people 'Bandits' Yami quickly answered 'They…came and burnt my home down…and everyone got caught in it…'

Solomon gave a small grow 'Fiends. And here I thought the king promised he would stop these attacks! Where is it?'

'He's probably doing the best he can grandpa' Yugi tried to defend.

'Well he's doing a good job at it'.

Yugi gave a small smile before turning to Yami 'So, where are you trying to go?'

Yami shrugged as his response 'I don't know…I haven't thought that far'.

'What, you don't have any other family?' Yami shook his head 'Friends?' Another shake 'So…you're all alone?'

'Very' Yami answered dismally.

Yugi sighed and quickly glanced to his grandfather before smiling lightly 'Why don't you live with us?'

'Yugi' Solomon hissed making him cringe 'You don't ask that question to strangers. And I'm sure Yami has a better place in mind then here'.

'No he doesn't. He just said he has nowhere to go, he can pay us by working here, it seems good'.

'Yugi'.

'Umm…I-I'll think about it' Yami interrupted quietly with a small smile 'I…just need to think for a while…'

'Oh…right' Yugi gave a sheepish smile 'Sorry about that'.

Yami reassured Yugi before they carried on eating the food until nothing was left. When the night closed in Yami returned to his room, he sat on his bed in the darkness and stared out the window and gazed at the pale moons bright light; a sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to his lost family and friends, he hadn't realised how much it deeply hurt him to realise he missed them. He figured that he was so focused on making sure to stay alive he pushed his mourning aside and even so, when he was sitting on his bed he couldn't bring himself to shed any tears for their loss. He didn't know how to cry, but he was sure he would do for everyone he missed.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

Diao: 'Well that's something new. Yugi working in a tailors shop'.

Me: 'I know! I can't even sew!'

Diao: '…That's…irrelevant'.

Agil: 'Sewing is hard work. But poor Yami, having nowhere to go'.

Me: 'Having to steal. Sigh, it's such a hard life…and we'll make it harder!'

Diao: 'Oh god…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Farm of friends

Me: 'Friendly people!'

Diao: 'Obviously not you you're talking about'.

Me: 'You're so cruel Diao!'

Chapter 3-Farm of friends

Yami had woken up much earlier than anyone else; he sat on his bed and stared out the window. A mist was hanging over the city in the early and Yami could barely see the stone castle in the centre of the city the fog was so bad, but he could make out the nearby houses and some stray animals that wandered around the streets looking for a meal. Yami gave a slight shiver as a cold air cracked the morning and Yami had fallen asleep shirtless, but he refused to hug himself warm like he did when he was back home.

Yami-after a while at staring at the scenery-slipped out of his bed and quietly crept to his door before opening it and checking the corridor. The echoing sound of Solomon asleep passed down the corridor so Yami figured both were asleep as he quietly ventured down the stairs and out the back.

Yugi woke up some minutes later to a noise he wasn't expecting, he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed and listened carefully; it sounded like water. Yugi sat up on his bed and glanced out his window which faced the back of the house and managed to see Yami sitting by the wall but couldn't see anymore, he bit his lip and decided to venture down as well to the back door. He peeked out and watched Yami; he was washing himself with a tap that was outside though it made little sense to Yugi-they had a perfectly acceptable bathroom with a bath with running hot water, yet Yami chose to sit outside and clean himself with the cold tap, Yugi couldn't quite fathom the logic in it.

Yami then stood up making Yugi duck slightly but then he peeked out bravely as Yami had only turned so he could hold his head under the tap and wet his hair. Yugi watched again, admiring his muscles on his arms and on his chest before staring more deeply; observing his bizarre tattoo design that wrapped his arms and chest in the lilac colouring. Yugi had never seen such markings before and it made him curious as to what it meant.

Yami then finished wetting his hair and turned the tap off, shaking his hair to get rid of the loose water, but his hair decided to be stubborn and stuck to his shoulders and his face, Yami sighed and pulled back his curtain of hair so he could see again. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at Yami's new look, making the male turn to see Yugi standing at the door.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised through his giggles 'You look so funny though'.

Yami gave a small smile 'I'm glad I could amuse you'.

Yugi watched with a small smile as Yami squeezed his blonde bangs to get rid of the water in them 'You're up awfully early'.

'Yeah…I'm used to getting up early' Yami admitted 'Habit I have…sorry if I woke you'.

'It's fine. Wait here' Yugi darted back into the house and Yami waited a few minutes before Yugi returned with a soft towel in his arms 'Here, to dry yourself'.

'Thank you' Yami took the towel off him and dried his hair and shaped it back to normal.

'So, what are you going to be doing today?' Yugi questioned.

Yami glanced at Yugi and shrugged his shoulders 'I'm not sure…'

Yugi smiled 'Well, how good are you with your hands'.

Yami blinked and backed up a little, knowing that meaning to be something completely different 'Pardon?'

'You can help me in the shop' Yugi explained 'If you're good with sewing and stuff'.

Yami shook his head 'Not really…'

'Oh' Yugi sighed but carried on smiling 'Well, there are still odd jobs for you to do. You can do that if you like?'

Yami nodded and followed Yugi into the shop again as he explained what Yami could do for him during the day.

* * *

><p>A blond boy rested his head against the glass of the tailor shop and his eyes searched through the steamy glass later on that morning, Yugi sat in a chair as he sewed a costume together peacefully. The blond grinned before letting himself in the shop, making Yugi look up and smile.<p>

'Morning Joey' Yugi greeted.

'Morning' Joey replied 'Getting some stuff for the boss man, thought I'd pop in and say hi'.

'Oh I better not keep you waiting'.

'Not at all' Joey then looked up when he heard footsteps and ended up staring at Yami; they stayed silent for a few moments before Joey spoke up again 'Who's this?'

'Oh…Joey this is Yami, he's using the room upstairs' Yugi explained with a smile 'Yami this is Joey, he's my best friend'.

'Nice to meet you' Yami greeted with a small bow.

'Likewise' Joey mumbled.

'Say Joey, do you have that wool for me?' Yugi asked making the blond tense 'You said you'd give me some and I'm running out so quickly'.

'Uhh…I have it' Joey answered 'Back at the farm'.

Yugi sighed 'Well I can't go and get it, I'm too busy here'.

'Well make him go' Joey said nodding to Yami 'He's not too busy right'.

'Joey! That's so rude!'

'Its fine' Yami reassured 'I'll be happy to go'.

'Oh would you? I don't want to be too much trouble…'

'I'll do it. Let me finish up here though'.

'Be quick' Joey warned 'I have to be back on the farm in ten minutes otherwise it's my ass on the line'.

Yami nodded and walked into the back again but hid by the door so he could listen to their conversation.

'What a creepy guy' Joey mumbled.

'Joey' Yugi scolded 'That's not very nice'.

'Well sorry for having an opinion. What do you think about him?'

Yugi sighed 'Well…admittedly grandpa has the same view. He doesn't trust Yami very much at the time being'.

'And yourself?' Joey persisted.

There was a moment of silence that made Yami want to look and see what was taking him so long 'He's…mysterious' Yugi said quietly 'But he's a good man. I can tell'.

'Don't be too trusting. You obviously don't know much about this guy as you claim you do…I'd watch my back and my money if I were you'.

'If he wanted to rob from us I'm pretty sure he would do that by now…'

'Hmm…maybe'.

Yami ventured to the back and finished up what he was doing before returning and pretending he hadn't heard anything, he smiled at the two 'Shall we go?'

'Sure' Joey then turned to Yugi 'I'll see you another time when we aren't busy'.

'Agreed' Yugi added and watched the two males leave his shop content.

* * *

><p>Yami and Joey first picked up the food that Joey needed to pick up, explaining it was going to be for the livestock they had to fatten them up. They then headed to the outskirts of the city where the farms were before; Yami glanced at the endless fields filled with grain and other types of food before they stopped at one the farms that had live stock in it, Yami turned to Joey as he walked over to the small house and opened the door for them both.<p>

'You can wait inside while I go get Yugi's stuff' Joey said as he jogged round the back and jumped over a fence before disappearing.

Yami walked into the house and shut the door behind him as he looked around; it was one large room with a small kitchen cooped up in one corner and a small wooden table to eat around, it didn't seem like anything extravagant-but then he didn't expect it to be a mansion if it was a farm. Yami walked around idly as he waited for Joey to return, peeking out of the window occasionally.

'Hello Yami'.

Yami jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a girl walking down the stairs from the upper part with a small smile. She was a few years younger than Yami was with brunette hair that was tied up in a ponytail, wearing a small and tattered dress that came down to her knees, she had large brown eyes that stared at Yami.

'Uhh…how did you know my name?' Yami asked, knowing he had never met the girl before.

She gave a small giggle 'My name's Serenity. Do you want to see some chicks?'

'Uhh…sure'.

Serenity walked over and took Yami's hand before leading him out into the farm again; though he had never met the girl-and her knowing his name took him back slightly-he felt comfortable around her, like she was family to him. Serenity stopped at a pen of fluffy chirping yellow balls that were chicks, Serenity walked over and scooped one out before turning to Yami.

'Hold your hands in a cup' She ordered.

Yami nodded and held his hands out like she told him to, she then walked over and gently sat the chick in his hand. It squeaked and shook itself before looking around his new surroundings and calling to its siblings.

'I like cute things' Serenity commented with a smile 'I want to keep them as chicks forever, but I know everything must age sooner or later. Do you like chicks Yami?'

'Uhh…yes' Yami answered as the chick pecked his hands lightly 'I guess…'

Serenity smiled again 'What's bothering you?'

Yami looked up at her 'I…don't know what you mean…'

'You want to stay' Serenity explained as she held her hands together 'But something is stopping you from saying yes to Yugi…what's wrong?'

Yami stared at her for a few moments before turning to the squeaking chick as he stared at it with sad eyes 'I'm the problem' He muttered.

'How so?'

'I…recently…I haven't been myself' Yami admitted 'I'm worried…about staying in case…I do something bad'.

'How have you been different?'

'When I'm angry…or something happens in general…I feel…different' Yami closed his eyes tightly 'I feel like I could kill someone…I feel like I can do something bad…just…because something inside me hurts…I'm scared…'

Serenity tilted her head lightly 'Is it to do with your scars?'

Yami opened his eyes, taken back by the fact someone called them scars and not tattoos 'Yes…'

'How did you get them? They're an interesting design'.

'When I was a child…I was attacked by a demon…' Yami explained as he watched the chick try and jump out of his hands 'I couldn't shake it off…so the others…they burned this onto me to keep the demon under control…but I can't. Now I feel it's growing stronger inside me, and I'm scared that it would attack…'

Serenity smiled 'I don't think you should worry Yami' She reassured gently 'You won't hurt anyone'.

'How would you know?'

'Because no one can hurt cute things' Serenity glanced at the chick in his hands 'And you haven't killed that chick yet…as long as you have something cute by your side, I doubt you could hurt anyone. And, as for this demon, I think you have more in common then you let on'.

'How so?'

'Maybe the demon is you' Yami turned to her with a serious face 'Not you obvious, but maybe it's you as a child. Maybe your younger spirit got caught up and it's scared, wanting out and to be free, you're both after the same thing. To be free and to not get tied down with fear anymore; maybe if you both realise this you can work together to be free' She then smiled and took the chick off him 'I think you should stay Yami, a lot of things will happen with you around; good and bad'.

'How do you know all of this?'

She simply smiled instead of giving a proper answer before turning back and placing the chick among the others.

'There you are!' Yami looked up to see Joey jog over with a small bag before he shoved it in his hand and turned to Serenity 'Serenity, what have I told you about strangers?'

'It's okay brother' Serenity reassured 'Yami wasn't going to do anything, was you?'

'N-No of course not' Yami defended.

Joey muttered some words under his breath before turning to Yami 'That'll be enough tell Yugi. And he better pay me next time'.

Yami nodded 'Thank you'.

'Goodbye Yami' Serenity gave him a small wave to add to it.

Yami smiled and waved back as he walked back to the path and into the city, though frowning as he thought over Serenity's words and wondered how she knew that much about him inside out. Yami then bit his lip and glanced around at the other people.

"Stay? I doubt anything would happen except death" Yami thought to himself "But…I guess…I could stay a bit longer…just to see…"

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Me: 'So we met some new friends! Don't worry; they will become friends sooner or later!'

Diao: 'Creepy friends'.

Agil: 'They were nice…'

Diao: 'But creepy'.

Me: 'You're face is creepy!'

Diao: 'What the hell?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Missing guards

Me: 'I've always wanted to do this'.

Diao: 'Make someone a sex magnet?'

Me: 'Noooo! You've ruined it!'

Chapter 4-Missing guards

Yami was walking down the streets the next day, a small basket in his arms as he was sent on another chore for Yugi. He didn't mind the tasks the smaller one set him, he was used to being ordered around back at home and he was willing to do anything he said obediently. Yami glanced at the other people on the street, wondering if he should give the glum faces a small smile for good manners.

Yami glanced to his right as he passed a wall covered with paper about events and more, Yami raised his brow and moved closer to read some of the writings on the paper; obituaries, births, rule changings were just some of the information left on the board, it amazed Yami that people would look at this to keep up with news while in his village it was only told by mouth. Yami then frowned and turned to what looked like the newest and cleanest of the lot, tracing his hand over the black ink he read of a plea about missing royal guards-about twenty or so-and that if anyone had any information or could help locate the guards they were to report to the Kings son Seto Kaiba.

'It's been a while since anyone has actually looked at that board' A voice commented.

Yami turned to see a man standing behind him; he was roughly Yami's age and was much taller than him, he had short brown hair and cold blue eyes that watched Yami carefully and despite his rich clothes he wore Yami could tell that this man wasn't as muscular as he tried to make it look like. Yami shrugged his shoulders and gazed back up at the posters again.

'I've never seen something like this' Yami explained 'Where I came from, we told each other what had happened not look at writings to find out'.

'Thought you weren't around here' The man walked closer so he stood by Yami's side, his cold gaze still stuck to Yami 'You look far too clean to be living around here'.

Yami turned to him 'I'll take that as a compliment' He then looked back at the letter before 'What's this thing about…missing guards?'

The man sighed and turned to take his cold glare out to the streets 'For the past few weeks…royal guards on patrol have gone missing. And no one knows where they have gone'.

'What if they just ditched service?'

'The wives are at home. If they truly wanted out of the service for good, they would've taken their wives and families with them; besides, there's too much coincidence for them to simply have…walked off'.

Yami raised his brow 'How so?'

'The men who have disappeared have taken the same trail every night. A route through the peasant quarters, and each time they haven't reported back in. Their weapons and armour have been found left scattered across the part and even in the brothels down there, but the prostitutes claim they don't know how it got there' He sighed and ran his hand through his hair to show he wasn't happy about it 'No one knows who would want to kidnap guards, they were even risky to take a few from the palace itself, and when a bounty hunter was sent, he never returned'.

Yami hummed 'Sounds like the prince has a lot of stress on him to find this person'.

'I do'.

Yami blinked and turned to him 'You…are Seto Kaiba?'

He gave a nod 'You really are a foreigner; if you have been living here you would've known who I was on sight and bowed'.

Yami shrugged idly and turned back to the letter, his eyes then catching on the prize if anyone was helpful in locating them; money, and lots of it. And didn't he need money to keep on living with Yugi and his grandfather?

'I'll do it' Yami uttered.

Kaiba frowned 'Do what?'

Yami smiled as he faced the royal 'I'll find your guards and the person who took them'.

'You?' Kaiba questioned before he crossed his arms over his chest 'What makes you so certain you'll find them?'

'Because I never give up. Are you interested?'

Kaiba sighed and stared at Yami for a few moments in thought before nodding 'Deal. Meet me in the palace in an hour; you look like you have things to do' He nodded towards the basket Yami held onto in his arms 'I'll give you all the details you'll need'.

Yami nodded and watched as Kaiba walked passed him, taking out a coin and handing it to a begging woman before carrying on his way down the street. Yami waited until he had disappeared in the crowds before he carried on his way through the streets.

* * *

><p>After Yami finished the shopping for Yugi, he explained to the small teen he was going to the palace to talk to Kaiba; it didn't surprise him that Yugi didn't believe him but let Yami go out nonetheless. Yami walked into the stone courtyard of the palace, looking at all the noblemen and scholars that were walking around talking or relaxing by the small fountains and making notes. Yami felt a little out of place with his scruffy outlander's clothes but he ignored the disgusted looks the rich people gave him and jogged over to a statue before resting his staff behind it where no one would find it and drifted over to the stairs that lead into the castle. Yami gazed up as two guards watched him, but with a small suck of breath Yami proceeded.<p>

'Hold it' The guards warned 'You aren't supposed to be here'.

'I'm here to see Kaiba' Yami explained 'About the missing guards'.

They raised their brow and turned to each other before shaking their heads 'His majesty did not say anything of the sort'.

'Well he should've, not a very good prince'.

'Hey!' They grabbed by the shirt and pulled him forwards 'You say badly about the royals!'

'That's enough' A familiar voice ordered, they looked up to see Kaiba walking down the steps as he scowled at the guards 'I forgot to tell you this man is helping me with the missing guards, or maybe you forgot'.

'Sorry sir' They apologised and let go of Yami before bowing 'We did not know sir'.

'Hmm…I'll let you off this once, you' Kaiba gestured Yami to follow him into the castle 'Follow me; we'll talk in my office'.

Yami walked past the guards and gladly joined Kaiba's side as they walked into the stone castle. The walls and floor was decked out in red and gold colours; flags and banners hung from the walls between the large windows while a soft carpet concealed the stone floor, there was a large staircase at the end of the hall which lead to a higher level of doors and balcony's while many doors occupied the bottom floor. Yami took in the prestigious royal home while Kaiba simply glanced at a few men and carried on their way up the staircase.

'You have some death wish' Kaiba muttered.

Yami turned to him 'Huh?'

'Disrespecting me' Kaiba gave him a glance 'You'd be dead for doing that'.

'Is that a threat?'

Kaiba stopped to stare at Yami 'Not yet' He warned before leading Yami down a corridor before opening a door to his office. It was small-surprisingly-with bookcases filled with books and scrolls of important information, a small desk sat in one corner which was also covered with scrolls and papers to which Kaiba sat at and clasped his hands together.

'Well come in' Kaiba growled, making Yami shut the door behind them and walk closer. He picked up a scroll before laying it out on the desk; it looked like a map of a certain part of the city with a line drawn through the bends and curves.

'This is the patrol they took' Kaiba explained and trailed his finger along the black ink 'They go pass all the necessary points until here' He stopped his finger on a spot 'After this, no one seems to have known where they have gone. This is where they disappear to'.

Yami leaned closer and read the line written on top of the square representing a building 'The bar?' Yami questioned 'How do you know they didn't get something to drink and then drunk?'

Kaiba glared at Yami for the theory 'My men don't drink on the job' Kaiba snarled 'And even if they did, they wouldn't have a hangover for three weeks'.

'That's true…' Yami hummed in thought, he picked the blueprint up before staring at it carefully in thought, then wrapping it up he handed it back to Kaiba 'Right, I need one thing from you then'.

Kaiba groaned 'How much?'

'Pardon?'

'I knew you were too willing to do this' Kaiba sat back in his chair 'Let me guess; you want a few good coins to say you'll be special equipment before legging it, do you take me for an idiot?'

Yami raised his brow at the answer he had in mind 'Actually…I wanted one of your guards armour…if that's alright for you'.

'Armour?' Kaiba repeated before nodding 'Very well, I'll see if we have any in your size'.

Kaiba got up and lead Yami out of his office before taking him down to the barracks where a few guardsmen was lounging around, they looked up as Kaiba and Yami walked in, giving a small bow out of respect before letting them carry on what they were doing. Kaiba opened a door which lead to a small storage room where armour laid waiting; he walked over to some armour before going through them and throwing Yami the needed armour for his disguise.

'Is all of this necessary?' Yami asked, looking at his arms full of heavy metal armour.

'Yes'.

Yami sighed before putting the armour to one side and slipping it on his body. He put on protective sleeves for his arm, a chest covering and armour for his legs. Yami flexed his arms a little to test the stiff armour before Kaiba handed him the helmet to go with it, Yami took it off him and brushed his hair back so it fit into the helmet perfectly, Yami then glanced at Kaiba who stared at Yami distantly.

'What?' Yami asked.

'Nothing' Kaiba replied 'You look…good as a guardsman'.

'Oh…thanks'.

'Do you want a weapon?'

Yami shook his head 'I have my own, but thanks anyway'.

'Alright. I'll be guessing that if you don't return tonight that you've failed like many before you'.

'I'll be back' Yami reassured confidently 'And with your men as well'.

'We'll see'.

Yami gave a small nod before leaving the barracks and the castle so he came to the grounds again, returning to the statue before Yami picked up his staff before muttering a few words and slipping it into his two belts and taking off for his search to begin.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the darkness crept in, Yami walked down the muddy streets of the poorer parts of town, following the lead that Kaiba had directed him to. Yami looked around the dark corners of the stalls and alleys between desperate buildings, but so far, nothing looked out of the ordinary for Yami as he ventured on in the moonlight.<p>

"Perhaps I'm not the right type" Yami thought as he approached the bar in question.

Then the door to the pub burst open making Yami stop as two men were thrown out but as soon as they hit the dirty they stumbled up on their feet and tried fighting each other in their drunken states. Yami sighed but seeing as he was supposed to be a guardsman he figured he'd do the job correctly, he marched over to them and managed to pull them apart.

'Alright, break it up!' Yami growled 'What's going on?'

'He said he's slept with my wife!' One man accused.

'You're damn paranoid!' The other growled.

'Alright. Where do you live?' Yami asked the first man.

'That way' He pointed in one direction.

'And where do you live?' Yami asked the second man.

'That way' He pointed in the opposite direction to the first man.

'Go home, both of you, and sleep it off. If you're bitter in the morning, then I'm sure the courts will sort something out, but you both go now'.

The men grumbled in disagreement but were forced to go their separate ways nonetheless; Yami sighed and shook his head before continuing his route again, Yami continued to peek into the corners and keep a look out for anyone suspicious that wanted to kidnap him.

'Hello handsome' A woman's voice greeted before claiming Yami's arm and pulling him to a small building 'Another man in armour, oh we do love them'.

'I'm on patrol' Yami explained and tried to pull his arm away.

'Oh well we have a problem' The woman explained and pulled Yami inside.

'What's wrong?'

'Our dresses keep coming undone'.

'No thanks' Yami muttered as he got his arm free and stepped back only to hit into someone who held his shoulders reassuringly.

'Sorry ladies but this one's mine' She said sarcastically before the door slammed shut on them, she gave a sigh and let Yami go so he could turn to face her. She was young with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that was around a soft face, emerald like eyes watched Yami closely; she wore a long white kimono with flower patterns on the bottom. A white web like staff was hanging from her like Yami's was through two belts; Yami didn't need to question that she was like him-and the strong bond he felt with her.

'Your armour does not deceive me child' She reassured and casually brushed his gold bangs out of his face 'You don't need to fear me young one'.

'I wasn't' Yami corrected.

'But why is someone like you, wearing the guardsmen's armour may I ask?'

'I'm looking for someone who's been kidnapping them' Yami explained with a small frown 'I figured dressing like one would draw the person out'.

'Quite' A small smile graced her lips before she turned 'Child, it would be best if you followed me then, it will do greatly for your quest'.

She then turned to a wooden hatch that was pushed up against one of the walls and opened the creaking doors 'Meet me in the under city' She then walked down the steps into the hatch before disappearing altogether.

Yami waited for a few moments before carefully approaching the hatch and staring down into the dark hungry underground, Yami took a few steps down before turning and closing the doors on the hatch so he was submerged in darkness as he carried on, already getting a bad feeling about what was waiting for him down below.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'We've met Kaiba!'

Diao: Looking at notes 'Vann…are you sure people will like Kaiba in this story?'

Me: 'Oh yes'.

Agil: 'She might change it Diao. You never know'.

Diao: 'Doubt it'.

Me: 'Sshh! Before you actually spoil my good writing skills!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Don't say a word

Diao: 'Didn't you write this yesterday?'

Me: 'Uhh…umm…well you see…uhh…oh look subplot!'

Chapter 5-Don't say a word

Yami walked around through the under city; it appeared to be the homing for the criminals and homeless. It was the underground tunnels underneath the city where it was always dark and had to had torches lighting people's ways through the maze of dirt, Yami barely managed to get past the thieving gangs who eyed up his armour and the begging desperate people, he felt bad for ignoring their needs but he knew that someone far more dangerous than them was lurking within.

Yami walked around cautiously until he stopped and looked towards a path, it was empty yet the other paths and spots were crowded by people so he decided to walk down it, it was then he could familiar the feeling he had felt before from the lady and in his stomach it churned to warn him of the danger ahead.

Yami stopped after a few steps and tilted his head; there was an egg, a large egg. Yami approached it carefully and stroked his hand over it, the ember colour it had burned vividly and a heat was emitting from it softly like a small fire was within it. Yami ran his hand over it for a few moments, unsure of what to do about the cocoon in front of him, but he decided to find out what was inside it.

He pulled out his staff from his belts before holding the sharp end to the egg and piercing through its outer shell. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard to crack and Yami's staff ended up going deeper then he intended and he pulled it out only to see a slime residence stick to his staff and lead back to the egg. There was a small hiss from the egg before a small cracking noise before it finally split open and Yami jumped back as something as well as a pool of goo poured out of the egg and lolled on the dirt floor. Yami was skeptic but once seeing the armour the thing wore he figured it was one of the many guards and turned him over on his back only to gasp and step back.

It was a man-or what was supposed to be a man-his face swollen with what looked like burnt skin over half his face, puffy and bulgy it moved like it was breathing and continued to grow over his pained face. It had also spread down to his body, his arm was glued to his side due to the new skin and his body was becoming distorted out of it. Yami grimaced and stepped around the man, knowing that he couldn't be alive after this and continued ahead, noticing the other egg pockets that sat comfortable by the wall. He soon walked into a small corner where it was filled with more eggs and a stone table where a body laid.

'Kaiba!' Yami rushed forwards and leaned over Kaiba's still body, fearing the worst but Kaiba just seemed unconscious, not distorted. Yami held Kaiba's shoulders and tried shaking the male but he didn't wake up 'Come on Kaiba, wake up!'

'He won't wake' Yami looked up to see the woman from before walking out from the shadows 'It's no use child'.

'What have you done?' Yami growled as he held the staff tightly in his hands.

'Be calm young one' She took out her webbed staff before Yami's left his hands and into her spare hand 'We don't need to fight'.

'You're the one who's been kidnapping all these guards, and…turning them into mutants'.

'Not mutants' child' She moved closer to give a small smile 'Vessels'.

'Vessels?' Yami questioned 'For what?'

'For the demons' She explained 'They can do very little without a body to have as their own'.

'Demons? Why are you consorting with demons?'

'I am helping them as they will help me reclaim this city and return it to our people. This was our city, before they named us freaks and culled us from everyone else. Now with my blood ones I shall begin the plan and take back our city. I sense a lot of power in you, I want you to help me Yami'.

'Why? To hurt innocent people? No'.

'Don't go against what you desire Yami'.

Yami shook his head 'I wouldn't hurt anyone without reason'.

She then sighed 'Well…I hoped it wouldn't have come to this' She held her staff up in the air and the eggs started to crack again 'It won't give me joy to bring you death young one'.

Yami glanced around as the eggs cracked open and the demon vessels pulled themselves out of their casings and stumbled up on their feet surrounding Yami around the table. Yami looked around frantically as he tried to find something as a weapon, but he was defenceless. Yami tried fighting off when they got close but they were too many of them and they easily overpowered him, despite they're twisted and weak look they had a lot of strength in them.

'I'm sorry it had to come to this' The woman whispered 'You would've been a great comrade, but now you'll share like the others have'.

'Over my dead body' Yami growled.

She then glanced at the vessels as they were forced back against the wall, some of the weaker vessels broke when they hit against the wall and gave a small wail before they fell silent. Yami jumped on top of the table-barely missing Kaiba who was remained unconscious throughout it-and turned to the woman before tackling her to the ground, he grabbed his staff as well as hers out of her hands and turned to the approaching vessels. A great fire burst out in the middle of them and caught the ones trapped in it on fire; they let out a shrilled scream as they tried to get the flames off them. Yami then turned to the woman who backed herself up against the wall as Yami approached and held the scythe end to his staff towards the woman.

'What are you?' She questioned shakily 'Your power is overwhelming…you're not human…'

And with a simple thrust Yami's staff penetrated her body, she gasped and held her hand over her wound but she then tipped to one side before lying dead with blood running out of her. Yami's skin tattoos then paled from the black colour they had changed to to the lilac colour they were before. Yami glanced around and watched the vessels burn slightly before he turned back to Kaiba and leaned over him, holding his face slightly and tried shaking him awake.

'Kaiba, wake up' Yami persisted 'Please! Wake up!'

There was a groan and Kaiba's eyes fluttered open as he gazed up at Yami overhead of him 'Huh…you…'

'Hey, you okay?' Yami asked.

Kaiba groaned and sat up shakily as he rubbed his forehead and looked around, a raised brow at the mess that was made and the location he was in 'Where the hell am I?'

'The under city' Yami explained and gave a small smile 'I found your men'.

Kaiba looked around at the vessels that laid on the floor and the mess that was left behind, he raised a brow and turned to Yami looking for an explanation.

'It was…' Yami bit his lip 'Henjin' Yami answered 'Using your men to support demons so they could take back the city…'

'I see' Kaiba slipped off the table and rubbed his head, clearly still feeling dazed after being knocked out 'And I bet they would've used me right?'

'Something like that…' Yami glanced around idly 'I haven't checked if there are any alive…'

'We'll do that now'.

Yami nodded 'Watch out, might make a mess'.

'Thanks'.

* * *

><p>It took them a while as they cracked the remaining eggs and checked that if the men inside were alive or dead, only a small handful were still alive and confused, the rest were either killed by Yami or they were being consumed by the disease the cocoons brought on them. Even though they were dead or had to be killed, Kaiba insisted that they brought them back to the city so he could give them a rightful funeral for their families, so Yami and the other remaining guards helped carry the dead bodies out.<p>

The next day Kaiba summoned Yami to the palace again, it didn't faze Yami as to why he was going to see Kaiba. He was allowed into the palace freely this time as the guards gave him permission to enter and he headed straight to Kaiba's office where he was more than likely to be. Yami came to the door and gave a small knock on the wood as he waited for a response.

'Enter' Kaiba's voice called out. Yami opened the door and walked in, and once the male glanced up at Yami he sat back in his chair 'You came pretty quickly'.

'Didn't want to get into trouble' Yami answered as he walked closer to the desk.

'Well' Kaiba clasped his hands 'There's going to be something done about what happened, we'll be checking everyone now and making sure that we're prepared for anymore Henjin's'.

'Okay'.

'We'll also be holding a service for the fallen men. You should come; I'm sure the families would want to meet you'.

'I'll do that'.

Kaiba sighed and opened a drawer before taking out a small bag and throwing it to Yami so he could catch it 'Suppose you wanted that right?'

'A little' Yami admitted as he pocketed the money.

'Doesn't seem substantial' Kaiba muttered 'Saving my life and all…'

'I'm not greedy' Yami reassured 'It's more than enough for me. I'll see you at the funerals then Kaiba'.

Yami then turned to leave, Kaiba watched the male come to the door and was about to open it 'Wait'.

Yami stopped and turned to Kaiba, watching him stand up from his desk and walk over to the male 'Kaiba I really don't mind, you don't have to pay me anymore'.

'Just shut up and stay still' Kaiba muttered before he held Yami's arm and pulled him closer into a kiss.

Yami stared up at Kaiba confused but let him have his way for a few moments before Kaiba took his lips off Yami's and they both ended up staring into the other's eyes for a few silent moments.

'That's for saving my life' Kaiba whispered.

'Kaiba…'

Kaiba then returned to his frown 'But don't say a word about it to anyone, got it?'

'Yes Kaiba'.

'Good' Kaiba then let go of Yami and crossed his arms over his chest 'You can go now'.

Yami gave a nod and left Kaiba's office, Yami faintly touched his lips as he walked out onto the palace grounds, feeling that they were still soft and slightly delicate from Kaiba's kiss.

"I'm sure most people would feel flattered being kissed by a royal" Yami thought to himself as he walked out onto the streets "But…I don't somehow".

*********************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'Point one to Kaiba!'

Agil: 'Why points?'

Me: 'Just to keep a record on who has the most dibs on Yami'.

Diao: 'Who are the contenders?'

Me: 'Kaiba obviously and the other two is pretty easy to guess'.

Diao: 'Quite…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. The dark healer

Diao: 'So you finally decided on the chapters?'

Me: 'Yeah…took me a while…but I did it'.

Agil: 'It was a good effort though Vann'.

Me: 'Maybe…'

Chapter 6-The dark healer

Yami sat on the counter as he rolled the coin he had gained from Kaiba between his fingers, it was a few days later and he couldn't help but get lost in thought; he had never killed someone of his own kind before-but they were doing evil things he argued, yet that didn't seem to justify his actions.

'You' Yami jumped a little as Yugi patted his back and walked around him 'Are becoming quite a legend'.

'Huh?' Yami mumbled as he slid off the counter and back on his feet.

'Every time a customer comes in they ask me if I'm really keeping the Henjin hunter' Yugi gave a small giggle 'You better be careful or you'll be so famous that they'll write your name in books for years to come'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Right…thanks' Yami sighed 'Though I'd like to be remembered for something else then slaughter'.

Yugi watched Yami, picking up on his upset nature about the subject 'But Yami…I don't think any ordinary person could've gone up against a Henjin; or at least lived to tell the tale'.

Yami only hummed and put his coin back with the others before the shop door opened and Joey walked in.

'Hey Yug' He greeted, then giving Yami a glance 'Yami'.

'Hi Joey' Yami greeted but the blonde ignored him.

'Time off?' Yugi questioned.

'Yep. Anything you want me to do? You've got me for a whole hour'.

'No I'm fine' Yugi sighed and held Joey's face to pull closer 'Joey, you have bags again!' Yugi scolded 'What have I told you about visiting those men clubs?'

'Yeah…sorry' Joey took back his face and rubbed his eyes 'Couldn't resist…really hot women'.

Yugi shook his head with another sigh 'What am I going to do with you Joey? You'll worry your sister'.

'Yeah I know…'

'Why can't you be more like Yami?' Yugi sent a smile towards Yami 'He's tough, and sensible. I don't see him running off to ogle at girls'.

'Don't forget murderer' Joey added.

Yami sighed 'I didn't have a choice'.

'Mmm' Was Joey's reply before turning to Yugi 'Unfortunately Yug, we can't all be the perfect man, I do have needs'.

'I know, I know' Yugi rolled his eyes 'Well, I have work to do unfortunately, you can talk to Yami but I'm busy'.

'Great' Joey said sarcastically.

Yami shrugged his shoulders a little, uneasy at Joey's attitude before turning to Yugi 'How much do you know about Kaiba by the way?'

'Kaiba?' Yugi repeated as he got some clothes out to work on 'He's the prince and heir to the throne, why?'

'Just…curious'.

'Kaiba got you on another mission?' Joey questioned.

'No. He just…left me with a lot of questions is all'.

Joey snorted 'Probably a snobby rich kid at home'.

'Joey' Yugi hissed 'You know we shouldn't talk badly against the royals'.

'So what? It's not like they can hear us' Joey rolled his eyes 'Honestly Yug, you make it sound like they're everywhere. Kaiba is and always will be a rich bastard'.

Yami hummed in agreement 'Kaiba does seem to be "Kaiba's way only" guy' Yami added.

'At least he agrees with me' Joey gave a small smirk 'I'd hate to see the woman who has to marry him'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'You two' He mumbled and sat down to start work.

'Oh, Serenity says hi by the way' Joey then turned to Yami 'To both of you'.

'Oh…right'.

'Tell her we said hi back' Yugi replied then sighed 'Damn. Umm…Yami, do you mind getting me a few things? I've forgotten them again'.

Yami smiled and nodded, listening to what Yugi asked him to buy he took his own money and said his farewells to the blonde and the small teen before walking down the road to the shop to buy Yugi odd things for the clothes-buttons, laces, nothing too hard for the male.

* * *

><p>Yami came to the haberdashers a few stores down and bought plenty for Yugi to work with; he waited as the woman behind the counter counted his money while talking to a friend of hers. Though Yami was patient, he did wish they wouldn't idly talk to another, Yugi was depending on him to be speedy.<p>

'Oh, did you hear about Akira's boy?' The friend questioned 'Came down with that illness'.

'Oh yes, poor boy' The dealer replied with sympathy 'Has he gone?'

'Oh no, Akira took him to the dark healer, fixed him up in seconds'.

Yami glanced up as he took interest in their conversation 'Oh that man, he's such a darling to help us. It's just such a shame the king wants his head'.

'Excuse me' Yami interrupted, gaining the women's attention 'Who is this dark healer?'

'You've never heard of the dark healer?' Yami shook his head making them tut 'Boy where have you been? Well anyway, the dark healer is Henjin-but not evil like the others, he's good; he helps the poor who can't afford medical attention. His famous name though has caused the king to send guards after him for his arrest, but he's always disappeared and reappeared again, so we aren't worried'.

'I see…' Yami hummed in thought 'Where can I find him?'

'Usually in the under city during the night' They then frowned 'Actually…now that I think about it no one knows where he goes during the day'.

"Probably back into hiding" Yami thought as he took his items 'Thank you again. Bye'.

Yami left the shop with a thoughtful frown on his face; he walked down the streets occasionally glancing at people as he let his mind wonder off in thought.

* * *

><p>Yami listened carefully that night as he heard Yugi and his grandfather retire for the night, he waited a few moments to make sure that they had fallen asleep and wasn't going to surprise him as he got up from his bed and left the comfort of his room and entered the dark streets.<p>

It didn't take Yami long to find the hatch that lead into the dark city, he climbed down the ladder and went into search of the dark healer. He gazed around at the peasants who sat feeling sorry for themselves, occasionally their weak eyes turned up to Yami and watched him walk past but did nothing more.

Yami soon caught up with a few people who were whispering about the dark healer, so he followed them in hope they'd lead him to the man. They soon walked down a few steps deeper into the under city where a small group of people were huddled around a man, leaning over a small unconscious child lying on a table, as soon as Yami got closer he watched as the man healed the small boy with his hands. The dark healer.

He was dressed in dark robes with dark gloves over his hand, over his head was a dirty old helmet that looked like it had been salvaged so his identity was hidden. Despite his dark appearance everyone was flocked to him and watched as the boy opened his eyes.

'Mummy!' The boy cried to which his mother stepped forwards and hugged her son tightly.

'Thank you!' The woman picked her son up 'Thank you so much!'

Everyone applauded as the mother carried her son off, a woman stood next to the dark healer and he gave a nod as he flexed his fingers.

'Please, this isn't entertainment' The woman scolded 'If you need medical attention then step forwards, if not then please leave the dark healer to his work'.

Everyone seemed to cringe then, hating that they had to leave and not witness the miracles. Yami then stepped forwards out of the crowd, catching both the dark healers and the woman's attention.

'What is your need?' The woman asked as she tried to get Yami onto the table.

'I want to talk to the dark healer' Yami answered and resisted her.

'He has no time to talk. He is a very busy man'.

'No one here is hurt' Yami glanced at the other people 'I'm sure he can spare a few minutes to talk with me'.

'Now listen here! The dark healer is not a talker he is a helper! If you do not need help then you best-!'

The dark healer held up his hand and the woman fell silent, he then gestured Yami to follow him as he walked through a door. The woman hushed the crowd as they whined; watching Yami walk into the separate room and the door was shut on them. The dark healer quickly locked the door so they were alone; many sacks filled up against the room to hold torches to brighten the room as well as medicine stacked in boxes in case they needed it. Yami turned to the dark healer.

'Why don't you take your disguise off?' Yami questioned 'I won't tell anyone…I'm a friend'.

'In more ways than one' He retorted but did as Yami asked and took his helmet off.

Yami was surprised at the familiar blonde hair as he turned to Yami 'Joey?'

Joey gave a small smile and shrug 'You found me. I'm guessing you had no clue it was me did you?'

Yami shook his head 'Not really…I was expecting someone…'

'Older? Wiser?'

'Something like that'.

Joey smiled and sat the helmet on top of the boxes with a sigh 'This is great…just moved location and my best friends' tenant had to find me out'.

'I didn't know it was you' Yami defended as he walked closer to Joey 'I didn't know you had powers like this as well…'

'I don't' Joey rubbed the back of his head 'Well…in a sense…' Seeing Yami's confused face he sighed and explained 'You know that Henjin's powers are traditionally passed down through generations, and that sometimes as the generation goes on it gets weaker? Well…that's what happened to my family…no one recently studied it so I thought that it died out somewhere along the line…but I have a gift. Healing is mine'.

'I see. I've heard about it, but I've never seen it so thought it wasn't real' Yami tilted his head 'But if it's passed down…then Serenity…?'

'Yeah. Her too' Joey smiled 'Her gift is more seeing things than anybody else does, like she knows what's going to happen or how people are feeling before they know. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew the real reason I sneak away at nights…just goes along with my lies to make it easier on us' Joey sighed and rubbed his shoulder 'Well…here comes the awkward part'.

Yami raised his brow 'What do you mean?'

'Please Yami, don't tell anyone' Joey begged 'I know Henjin's are sent to death and have a high price on them, but I don't care what happens to me, but if they realise it's heritage…Serenity…please, don't tell anyone, I don't want Serenity to get killed'.

Yami gave a small reassuring smile and patted Joey's shoulder 'I won't tell anyone…I'll keep your secret if you keep mine'.

Joey blinked now confused 'Your secret?'

Yami nodded 'I'm like you too. I can do magic as well'.

'Then…you're a real Henjin? L-Like one who can all sorts of things?' Yami gave a nod to which Joey frowned 'Well if that's true, why did you kill that other Henjin? Aren't we all supposed to feel like brothers and stuff?'

'Joey, that person was doing something wrong' Yami reasoned with a scowl back 'It hurt me to do so, but they had to die'.

'Whatever' Joey mumbled and crossed his arms, looking the other way.

Yami sighed, seeing that Joey didn't want to talk more about the subject 'I was always taught as a kid…that when there is evil in the world there is always good to follow' Yami smiled and glanced around as he took in the small room 'I was wondering where the good was when I had to deal with that rogue…but I think I found it. Joey what you're doing is amazing, not many people would risk their lives to do something like this'.

Joey gave a shrug and a small smile 'Well…most of these people can't afford a real doctor…so someone has to be a free doctor'.

'It's really great Joey, you do have a kind soul' Yami gave a small wink 'I promise I won't tell anyone about this, not even Yugi will know'.

'Heh thanks'.

Joey then blushed lightly but bravely wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him into a hug. Yami stood still for a few moments-realising he barely came to the blonde's shoulder-but soon he smiled and hugged Joey back, enjoying their small embrace before the males thought they had hugged each other long enough and separated.

'How good are you anyway Joey?' Yami asked curiously.

'Uhh…not very' Joey admitted as he rubbed the back of his head 'I feel bad when I have to turn down people who are seriously ill or have amputated limbs'.

Yami smiled 'Well I can teach you if you want'.

Joey's eyes lit up then 'Really?'

'Of course, I've mastered most of this anyway. How about you meet up with me here tomorrow night and if it isn't too busy I can teach you'.

'But…why would you do that?'

Yami gave a faint chuckle 'Because we're brothers, and we should stick together'.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Me: 'So that's one point to Kaiba and one point to Joey'.

Diao: 'How?'

Me: 'The hug!'

Diao: 'Oh right…'

Me: 'I bet no one saw that Joey was one of them! Plot twist!'

Agil: 'Joey's like a mercenary right?'

Me: 'Uhh…no'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Slave

Me: 'Heh…hehe…'

Diao: 'Uhh…Vann?'

Me: 'Ehehehehahahahahaha'.

Agil: 'Scary…'

Chapter 7-Slave

Yami laid on his bed as he listened to Yugi and Solomon talking and moving around in the house, he was going to wait until they deep in slumber so it would cause little suspicion for him when he left to meet up with Joey. He watched the dark night and the stars as he listened, hearing the last door shut he guessed that they had retired to their rooms for the night. He waited a few more moments before sitting up on his bed and quietly walking to the door, the loud snores from Solomon's room easily covered any squeak the floorboards created and he left silently into the night.

It was becoming normal for Yami to find the hatches that lead to the under city quite easily, descending into the darkness wasn't that bad for Yami as he knew what was on the other side. Yami walked through the homeless and thieves until he came to the familiar place where he had seen Joey the previous day, the woman was there and looking out for any coming patients and frowned when she recognised Yami.

'What do you want?' She questioned.

'To see the dark healer of course' Yami replied 'Is he busy? We agreed to meet now'.

She gave a mumbled before letting Yami pass 'Go' She said to which Yami obeyed at, he walked down the steps to the lower level and walked through the doors.

Joey looked up as Yami entered and stood, his helmet was put aside as he walked over to Yami 'I didn't think you'd be coming actually' Joey admitted with a small smile 'Guess that's just my nerves talking'.

'You shouldn't be worried, I never back down from a promise' Yami smiled 'Do you?'

'No way!' Joey chortled then rubbed his head 'You…said you can help me improve?'

Yami nodded then looked around, his eyes going to one of the sacks as he walked over to one of them and picked it up 'Well…unfortunately the way I learnt was, one of the elders in the village had his leg removed in a battle so I was allowed to practice on him'.

'Oh' Joey mumbled and hung his head.

'However' Yami added with a smile and threw the sack down on a crate 'Once I healed his leg, I had to practice the other way'.

'Which is?' Joey asked as he walked closer.

Yami then picked up a nearby knife and cut one of the corners off the sack and turned to Joey with a smile 'This way'.

'Healing a sack?' Joey questioned with a raise of his brow 'I thought you could only heal people'.

'Healing is not just about making people feel better' Yami corrected 'It's about mending something that has broken; returning it to how it was before. You can heal people, animals, objects practically everything if you put your mind to it'.

'Oh…' Joey bit his lip and looked at the sack 'And…this will help?'

'It helps when you're attaching an arm back to somebody's body'.

'Well…if you say so I can give it a try'.

Joey sighed deeply and held his hand over the unthreaded sack, his hand glowing a light blue colour as Yami watched carefully; the threads seemed to reach out then, tangling themselves with the cut off corner and pulling it back to where it was once joined, the threads then sewed themselves together and finally became complete. Joey opened his eyes-having closed them to concentrate- and sighed miserably.

'Practice makes perfect Joey' Yami encouraged as he patted Joey on the back and stared at the threaded mess that was in front of them, though the corner had joined itself back to the sack the threads were a bundle, intertwining with each other and becoming loose ends with nowhere to go.

'Yeah…but if that was someone's leg I would've messed up big time' Joey mumbled.

'Don't worry Joey' Yami took the knife and started to pull the threads out of their jumble 'You'll master it perfectly, then you won't have to worry about it'.

'I hope so…' Joey whispered.

One Yami cut the final thread the corner fell off once again as it lost its support to the sack; Yami turned to Joey and held his hand gently before letting it touch the cotton underneath.

'Sometimes I find with difficult stuff, you should touch it' Yami suggested 'You're closer to it and you're less likely to make a mistake'.

'Uhh…thanks' Joey mumbled with a small blush 'You have nice hands by the way'.

Yami gave a faint chuckle 'Thanks' Yami then let go of Joey's hand 'Alright, try it again Joey'.

* * *

><p>"Try it again" Was starting to become demeaning for Joey; Yami kept meeting up with Joey for a few days and when he wasn't dealing with people who needed treatment he helped Joey improve his healing skills. He could tell by the fourth day Joey hated the sack he was training on, the exhausted glare was one of the hints he picked up on, but Joey was determined if it meant perfection.<p>

Yami watched as Joey healed the corner over again, the strain in his face was apparent as he held his hand over the threads and watched them meet with their old friends again. Yami stood by his side and watched quietly until Joey took his hand away and observed his work.

'Well done Joey' Yami congratulated and patted Joey on the back 'You've done it perfectly'.

'I…I did?' Joey asked, taken back by his perfection. He lifted the bag up and pulled at the corner lightly before grinning 'I did it!'

'Yeah'.

'Alright!' Joey dropped the bag before turning to Yami and pulling him into a tight hug 'Thanks man! You're the best!'

Yami chuckled and patted Joey's sides 'Thank you, but you're not finished yet you know'.

'I don't care! You've helped me even by a little bit!' Joey then held him in his hands and smiled 'Thanks to you I can help a lot more people…thank you'.

Yami smiled back 'It was nothing'.

There was banging on the door which made both the males jump in fright, Joey quickly turned to pick the helmet up and slip it over his head before the door opened to reveal the woman from before, panting lightly as if she had ran.

'Dark healer! You must flee!' She exclaimed 'The kings' men are coming this instant! They'll be here in a matter of seconds!'

Yami turned to her 'You must go! They'll arrest you for trying to help! We'll be right behind you!'

She nodded and then quickly ran off, Joey was about to voice a question but Yami took his helmet off and pulled the dark gloves off 'Leave!' Yami ordered 'You must get out of here!'

'What about you?' Joey asked as Yami pulled the gloves over his own hands 'You just going to stay here?'

'I'll be right behind you; I'll be a decoy, now go!'

Joey bit his lip and tried to think of something to argue back against Yami, but when failing to do so he simply nodded and ran after the woman. Yami sighed and was about to follow his lead with the helmet under his arms, his normal clothes were already dark looking so he was sure it was just going to trick the men, he didn't reach far before he ran into some guards and then he was surrounded. Trapped, the only thing Yami could do was stay where he was and wait for them to either arrest him or kill him.

'It can't be…' Yami looked up at the familiar voice and was turned forcefully to meet gaze with none other than Kaiba 'You'.

'Hello Kaiba' Yami greeted.

A frown set on his face 'What the hell are you doing here? Where is the dark healer?'

'I am the dark healer' Yami proclaimed and dropped the helmet to the floor so it's clank echoed down the halls 'What is going to happen now? You going to arrest me?'

Kaiba clenched his teeth 'You're not the dark healer' He growled 'Where is he?'

'It seems to me you don't want to believe what I say' Yami shook his head 'I'm sorry I deceived you; but I am the dark healer and I am a Henjin'.

The guards gave small whispers between themselves which made Kaiba stare at them before sighing 'Fine' He huffed and pushed Yami to some of the guards to put cuffs on him 'Take him to the dungeons. See how you'll like it there'.

The guards then pulled Yami past Kaiba, the two males gaze met each other's before they were pulled apart again. Kaiba watched Yami get dragged out, another guilty sigh escaped from his lips as he reached down and picked up the helmet Yami had dropped, running his fingers over the dirty stains deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in his chair, fabric laid over his lap as he was meant to be working on it but with Yami's disappearance plaguing his mind with worry, work was the last thing he wanted to do at the time. He hummed before putting it aside and standing up, he didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted to find Yami; but before he could do anything the shop door burst open and Joey stood at it panting heavily.<p>

'Joey?' Yugi tilted his head as the gasping teen moved forwards and leaned on him as he caught his breath 'W-What's wrong? Why are you so worn out?'

'Y…Yug…' He panted and rubbed his forehead clean of sweat 'Y…Yami…'

'Yami?' He questioned 'Where is he? What's going on?'

'He…He's arrested…' Joey took a deep breath before managing to stand on his own 'It's…all my…fault…'

'Arrested?' Yugi exclaimed 'Why?'

'He…He admitted…to…being a…Henjin…'

Yugi's face fell to shock then, stepping back a little as if he was waiting for Joey to say he was joking 'H-Henjin?'

Kaiba hit the bars of the jail cell Yami was in, the male sitting against the wall and staring at the floor in thought while Kaiba interrogated him. A distant dripping could be heard down the dungeons and the odd moans and wails from other prisoners drifted through the corridor since Yami had stayed the night, but the appearance of the prince made everything go silent, only a cold winds quiet howl could be heard.

'Damnit! Why do you keep lying?' Kaiba hissed 'I know you're not the dark healer!'

'Why do you continue to insist that I'm wrong?' Yami asked.

'Because I know you are. So damnit tell me who it is!' Yami simply turned his head to the side, refusing to answer the question. Kaiba gave a sigh of impatience 'If you keep admitting to this, you'll be hung. Is that what you want? To die?'

'If it means protecting someone's innocence then yes' Yami snapped back and turned to Kaiba 'You trusted me before Kaiba, what's different now?'

'Don't talk about that' Kaiba turned and crossed his arms 'But fine, if you willing want to die then be my guest'.

Kaiba then started to walk, Yami watched Kaiba disappear from view and hear his footsteps echo around the wall before there was a loud bang and he knew that Kaiba had left him once again. A shiver ran down Yami's skin as he felt cold water drip onto his shoulder and shifted away from his sitting place, he managed to push himself up onto his feet and stumbled to the small window he had for light. He stood on his tip toe and looked out into the view of the courtyard he had, he watched people set up a raised platform with rope dangling from it, another shiver went down his back as he knew he would be visiting the place later on.

A few hours passed and people had gathered to the hanging, something that made Yami frown at; watching innocent people get hung for doing nothing but being themselves didn't seem like entertainment to him, he hoped that they wouldn't sleep for a while. He then turned when he heard the doors to his cell open, he watched as the guards held each of his arms and dragged him out, like they were expecting resistance but Yami had no quarrel with them.

Boos and hisses filled the air as they lead Yami out to the courtyard, Yami kept his head low as people threw insults and curses at him. He reached the steps and was pulled up to the raised platform, from there he looked up towards the balcony to see Kaiba standing next to his father-the king.

'Really softie this one is' The guards joked as they handed him over to another guard who stood him by the rope.

The king turned to glance at his son, seeing Kaiba's distant look as he watched Yami carefully 'What's wrong Seto? You usually enjoy these events'.

Kaiba lifted his head and shrugged his shoulders 'Not been my day I guess' He mumbled.

'Not been your day?' His father laughed loudly and patted Kaiba on the back 'How can that be? You've found the dark healer and now he's going to hang, what could've brought you down so much?'

Kaiba stared at Yami and shook his head 'Nothing father'.

His father gave a tut 'You need to sort that attitude out if you want to be king' He then turned to the people who were still shouting at Yami before lifting his hand and making them fall silent 'It is a glorious day when we watch another Henjin's death occur' His father called out so they could hear him well 'Let us remember that these beasts, demons, whatever you wish to call them, are not our friends and they must be wiped out!'

A cheer rose from the people as they agreed with the kings' speech and began chanting as well; Yami glanced up at Kaiba briefly as the prince turned away slightly only to get scolded by his father, the guard then unrolled a small scroll to read out from.

'You have been found with the crimes of practicing dark magical arts' The guard read out 'A deceit act that is punishable by death'.

He then rolled the scroll back up and put in in his pocket, he then walked over to Yami and moved him closer to slip his head through the noose and walked over to the lever. Kaiba gave one final glance as the guard was about to pull the lever and looked away as everyone gasped, he put his hand over his face.

'He disappeared!' A woman cried.

Kaiba then looked back with astonishment, only the noose swung gently with the trap door hanging open. Confusion and puzzlement washed over the crowd and the king as they wondered where Yami had gone.

'There he is!' Another person cried and the people moved away to reveal Yami standing in the middle of the crowd.

The guards took no time in hurrying over to him and pulling him back to his execution, a small smile crept over Kaiba's lips at Yami's safety but quickly lost it as his father growled in annoyance.

'Forget the read out' The king barked 'Just go straight to the hanging'.

The guards nodded at the order and slipped Yami's head through the noose after the trap door was shut. The guard returned to his post at the lever and pulled it down, but before Yami fell through the trap door he once again vanished. The people then started to bustle in and out of each other for their fear of safety, Yami didn't turn up in the crowds again, he wasn't even in the courtyard which only made the matter worse.

'Find him!' The king ordered to the guards 'I don't care how you do it, but kill him on sight! Go!'

The guards took the order and spread out around the palace in search of Yami, giving a small sigh Kaiba turned and walked back to the door of the balcony 'I'll go help look too father, he is my prisoner after all'.

'Fine! Just have him killed!'

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked down the halls while the guards scattered around every corner they could find to search for Yami, but no such luck was bestowed upon them. Kaiba walked around deep in thought, trying to think of a place Yami would go to-however the palace didn't seem like one of the best places he wanted to go to. Kaiba turned to his door, having walked himself there to pick up his sword if he did run into Yami at all. He opened the door and jumped back when Yami glanced up at him, sitting casually on a chair waiting Kaiba's arrival.<p>

'You found me then' Yami commented.

Kaiba shut the door fast before picking up his sword and aiming it to the male 'You are pushing your luck around here'.

'Kaiba-'

'No. I don't want to hear some excuse' Kaiba moved closer and held the tip to Yami's throat 'You lied to me before, and now because of who you are you must die'.

'Help me' Yami pleaded.

Kaiba was taken aback by the plead 'Help you? Why should I?'

'Because you're my friend' Yami closed his eyes lightly 'Isn't that why you looked away? You didn't want to see me get hung…please Kaiba. I'll do anything for you; just…get me out of execution'.

'You're kidding right? You're a Henjin, taking your case out of the books is a lot harder then it seems. Why should I even bother the trouble to take you out?'

Yami opened his eyes slightly to gaze at Kaiba, both males eyes fixed on each other before Kaiba sighed and took his sword away, about to say something before the door burst open and the guards stood at the door.

'There it is!' They took out their swords ready to attack.

'Hold it men!' Kaiba ordered and crossed his arms 'There's been a change to the plan'.

'Change?' They repeated, confused faces looking at each other.

'That's right, this Henjin' He then turned to Yami, a smirk playing across his lips as he said the next three words with amusement 'Is my slave'.

Yami stared up at him with worry "Slave?"

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Me: 'Uh oh, Yami's in trouble!'

Agil: 'B-But he survived right? That's a good thing'.

Me: 'For now'.

Diao: 'No doubt she's going to throw a dragon in it or something'.

Me: 'Sshh! Diao! Sshh!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Switching chains

Me: 'Being a slave next to Kaiba won't be such a bad thing right?'

Diao: 'She's going to say-'

Me: 'Wrong!'

Chapter 8-Switching chains

The two guards looked between them as they wrote out the documents, briefly glancing up at Kaiba and Yami who stood in front of them, but once seeing the princes scowl they carried back on to work. Yami sighed and held his staff in his hand, lightly tapping his fingers on it as he waited before turning to Kaiba.

'Is this really necessary?' Yami questioned.

'Do you want to die?' Kaiba snapped.

'I was just asking'.

'It's either being my slave or dying, you choose'.

Yami gave a small hum to show he understood before turning to watch the men scribble more note down 'You'll let me go right?'

'We'll debate about that later' Kaiba answered.

'So a no' Yami mumbled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to the guards as they finished the documents and handed them to the prince 'Are you sure about this your highness?'

Kaiba gave them a glare which made them flinch and regret voicing their questions 'Are you doubting my actions now men?'

'N-No sir' They stammered.

'Good' Kaiba folded the pieces of papers into halves and pocketed them quickly 'Don't doubt me again'.

Yami gave a small smile to Kaiba before turning to his staff, another guard tried to grab it but when Yami felt him tugging on it, he held it tightly and the two fought over it for a few moments.

'Let go!'

'Oi!' Kaiba held Yami's shoulder roughly and pulled him back so he had no choice but to let go of his staff 'You can't have it'.

'But it's mine!' Yami defended as he shrugged Kaiba off him 'You don't understand! I have a connection with it!'

'Tough, rules are rules'.

Yami gave a sigh and watched with sadness as the guard took his staff away, Kaiba was then handed a collar which he quickly slipped over Yami's neck and fastened it up at the front. Yami frowned and tugged at the collar slightly before turning to Kaiba with a confused frown.

'Now you're mine' Kaiba simply said and turned to walk off 'Keep up. I'll leave you behind'.

'Yes Kaiba' Yami droned and followed the prince into the palace.

* * *

><p>Yami had stayed with Kaiba for a few weeks, but it seemed he had become Kaiba's personal assistant rather than a slave. He was only allowed to do things that Kaiba ordered him to do, and he was always by Kaiba's side, Yami had to wonder if this was done out of protection or he simply wanted Yami close to him.<p>

Yami was walking down the corridor, he often found himself wondering around the great palace halls only to get scolded for wondering off. He heard light piano music, and turned his head to a room with a door slightly open, he approached closer and peeked in. Kaiba sat inside and played the piano, he was focusing so much on it that he didn't notice Yami slipping in and leaning against the wall, listening to the fast yet sad tune he played.

Yami gave a small smile and closed his eyes, it was small moments like this how he remembered Kaiba's underneath personality; a more softer and calmer side-not like Yugi's kind nature, more noble and calming, it made Yami chuckle to think that his tough, spoilt nature was a cover up.

Then the music stopped and Yami opened his eyes to see Kaiba glaring back at him. He stood from the wall and looked away guiltily, Kaiba left the piano vacant and walked past Yami in a huff, it was just a shame he was embarrassed to show that caring side.

* * *

><p>Yami came to Kaiba's office one day, having collected some papers from the guards to hand in to Kaiba. He knocked on the door and let himself in, placing the papers on the table. Kaiba glanced up with a small smirk on his face.<p>

'You don't knock?' Kaiba questioned and looked up to Yami 'How do you know I wouldn't be in an awkward situation?'

Yami gave a small shrug 'Because you're Kaiba'.

Kaiba hummed and took the papers 'Very well' He then noticed Yami was still standing in front of him 'What?'

'When am I allowed to go?' Yami questioned.

Kaiba sighed and shook his head 'Never. Not until you die'.

'I don't want to stay here' Yami protested 'I want to go back to my friends. I don't like being trapped'.

'You forget what I've done for you' Kaiba snapped and stood up, moving round his desk to stand in front of Yami 'I've stood up for you, I've risked a lot to make sure you can at least live, this is the thanks I get?'

'I appreciate it I do' Yami corrected 'But I don't like being here, I don't like the work you get me to do'.

'Why? Because it's too slave like for you?'

'No because I feel like your personal pet. You get me to do odd things now and then and I'm bored and I'm not allowed to leave anywhere. I haven't seen my friends for weeks! At least when I was with Yugi I was treated more like a person and not like a germ!'

Kaiba then pushed Yami down onto the desk; the male gave a grunt at the hard hit and gazed up at the prince who was leaning over him.

'You do nothing but whine, whine, whine' Kaiba muttered as he put his hand on the desk to give him more leverage 'You have quite a pretty face' Kaiba commented as his hand stroked over Yami's stomach 'It would be a shame if it was used against you'.

Then the door opened suddenly and both Yami and Kaiba looked up to see a guard standing at the door, though neither moved.

'What do you want?' Kaiba growled.

'I-I'm sorry sir to intrude' The guard apologised 'But there is a man that wishes to purchase the Henjin'.

This made Kaiba let go of Yami and stand up to face the guy 'You can't be serious' He barked, clearly not happy about the report.

'No sir, there is someone really wanting to purchase the Henjin'.

Kaiba gave a low growl before following the guard out, Yami quickly slipped to his feet and followed them as well while rubbing his shoulder, he could've guessed who it was but he needed to see it for his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up when he heard Kaiba and Yami approach, he gave a small smile when he saw Yami to which the male smiled back, but Kaiba quickly stepped in front of Yami so their view was blocked by the obviously jealous prince.<p>

'You? You're the one asking to purchase him?' Kaiba gave a light laugh 'Pull the other one'.

'I'm serious' Yugi gave a small frown at Kaiba 'You have something against my request?'

'Yeah, you don't have the money to buy him back'.

'I do' Yugi then took a small bag of money out before putting it on the table and turning to smile at Kaiba 'Your highness'.

Kaiba eyed the bag and bravely walked closer to it before searching through it; he mumbled the numbers to himself before coming to the last of it and turning to Yugi with a glare 'How did you get this money?' He questioned 'Did you steal it?'

'I earned it honestly' Yugi replied 'There is enough to purchase Yami off you right?'

Kaiba gave a small growl before taking the documents out of his pocket and throwing them to Yugi 'Fine. You can have him, he's useless anyway'.

Yugi grabbed the papers before they hit the floor and gave a small bow to Kaiba before he stormed off, he then turned to Yami before hurrying over and pulling him into a tight hug, Yami hugged Yugi back just as tightly.

'I thought I'd never see you again' Yugi whispered.

'I thought I'd never see you' Yami chuckled and let Yugi go 'Thank you for coming though'.

Yugi gave a small smile and blush of pink 'Well…someone had to come and save you from this place' Yugi held his hand out to Yami 'Ready to go home?'

'Yes' Yami replied and took hold of Yugi's hand as they walked out into the palace grounds 'How did you get the money to pay?'

'Oh…I just…helped out in odd jobs' Yugi said vaguely 'Sold a few things…business was good as well. So that helped'.

'Oh…I see…I'll repay you, I promise'.

Yugi gave a light giggle 'No need Yami. Having you is just enough'.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami walked through the streets, Yami couldn't help but notice the disgusted looks he got from passers-by, it was something he knew he would have to deal with for a long time. They soon reached the small shop; Yugi let Yami walk in first and greeted his grandfather while he was there, but it didn't surprise Yami that Solomon also gave him a same look as everyone else.<p>

'I better get my things' Yami mumbled and walked up the stairs.

Yugi tilted his head curiously 'Things?'

Yugi followed Yami up to the room; he stood at the door as he watched Yami grabbed his bag of money and then chuckled lightly.

'I thought my staff was here' Yami uttered quietly 'Kaiba still has it…damn…'

'Y-You're leaving?' Yugi questioned.

Yami nodded 'You don't honestly think I can live here do you? I'm…a freak to everyone around me'.

'You're not a freak to me' Yugi defended and walked into the room 'You can stay here, with me, grandpa will start to like you he's just surprised is all'.

'And how long will it be before I get blamed for the next drought? Or a robbery? And then I'll be hung again, I can't keep doing my disappearing trick all the time'.

'But…I'll look after you, I'll defend you. I'll make sure no one will think that'.

Yami turned to Yugi and patted him on the shoulder 'Thank you for getting me out of the palace, and I will pay you back. But I can't live here; I can't have a life here if everyone knows about me and hates me for it. Goodbye Yugi'.

Yami made his way to the door but Yugi ran ahead and stood in the doorframe, holding onto the edges with his arms so Yami couldn't get passed, the male sighed and shook his head.

'Please move Yugi' Yami whispered.

'No. I won't' Yugi held tight to the wood 'I don't want you to leave! Just because everyone else doesn't like you doesn't mean you don't have friends! I like you! Joey likes you! I bet even Kaiba likes you! You're special Yami, please don't leave!'

'I do not doubt my friendship with everyone; I just don't want to drag you down with what I am'.

'I don't care! I don't want you to go! I love you! I want you to stay!' They ended up staring at each other before Yugi blushed red and gasped, covering his mouth when he realised what he had proclaimed 'I wasn't supposed to say that'.

Yami blushed lightly and took a step back, his gaze moving to the floor as the awkward silence drifted between them for a few moments 'I…guess I can stay' Yami mumbled.

Yugi managed to look up before nodding 'Good. Good. W-Well I have things to do in the shop excuse me'.

Yugi quickly dashed away, leaving Yami to his own doings. Yami sat down on his bed and rubbed the back of his neck casually, it felt so plainly obvious and yet he was still surprised by Yugi's proclaim. All he wondered was what his answer was going to be.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Me: 'And we'll never know'.

Diao: 'I think we will soon'.

Me: 'Kyaa! Probably'.

Agil: 'I hope it all goes well though'.

Diao: 'Doubt it, Vann will probably throw in a twist or something'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Yami's perfect man

Me: 'It's the official love Yami chapter'.

Diao: 'Are you in a perverse mood?'

Me: 'Whhhhhhhhhhhy yes I am'.

Chapter 9-Yami's perfect man

Serenity gave a small smile as she tried on her new dress that Yugi made for her, Joey watched with a smile as she gave a light twirl and watched the frills move around, she gave a small giggle and turned to the males.

'Thank you' She said and lightly held the dress out 'It's so beautiful'.

'Well a growing woman needs pretty things' Joey casually passed off 'Besides, it's the only thing I could think of for your birthday'.

'I love it Joey' She then turned to Yugi 'Thank you for making it'.

'It's no problem, I actually quite liked making it' Yugi admitted with a giggle.

Serenity smiled and turned to her reflection as she played with her cuffs and a smile 'I wonder if he'll like it'.

Joey tilted his head 'He?' He repeated.

'My lover'.

Joey then burned up red 'L-Lover?' He repeated and then turned Serenity around 'Who the hell is it?'

She only giggled at his protective side 'It's someone you know yet haven't met yet'.

Joey stared at her 'Someone I…' He then growled and rubbed his head 'Serenity! You know I can't understand your riddles!'

Serenity smiled as Yugi tried to calm the blonde down, she then looked up as Yami walked out 'Oh hello Yami' She then skipped over to him and twirled for him 'Do you like my dress?'

Yami nodded 'Yeah, suits you really well. Special occasion?'

'My birthday'.

'Oh, well' Yami clasped his hands together and unfolded them as a flower sprung out of his fingers; he then slipped it on Serenity's dress 'Happy birthday'.

'Thank you' She smiled and played with the light pink flower.

'Yami, you're not supposed to use magic' Yugi scolded lightly.

'A flower won't hurt anyone'.

'I really love it thank you' Serenity smiled and lightly held Yami's hand as she talked to him.

'Psst Yug' Joey turned Yugi around so they couldn't be heard 'You don't think the person Serenity talked about is Yami do ya?'

Yugi raised his brow 'You think it's Yami?'

'Well…we know him…but we don't him right?'

'I guess…' Yugi glanced back at them 'Just seems a little hard to imagine though…'

Serenity smiled at Yami 'I bet they're talking about me right?'

Yami glanced at the two huddled males 'Most likely' He agreed.

'How are you coping?' Serenity asked.

'Hmm…well. At least I'm back here, rather be here then that palace'.

'Yes I could imagine so. Seems like you're everyone's attention these days'.

Yami gave a light blush but nodded 'Yes. Though I can't figure out why that would be'.

'You have a lot of desirable qualities Yami, don't be so clueless' Serenity then held his hand and played with his fingers 'I know you know the answer as well, so don't try to hide it'.

Yami gave a nod 'I'll keep that in mind'.

'Come on sis' Serenity let go of Yami's hand and turned to her brother 'We have work to do unfortunately, we'll come back another time'.

'Alright, bye Joey, have a good birthday Serenity' Yugi said as he gave them a wave.

'I will' Serenity smiled and waved at them both before leaving the shop.

Yugi waited until they left before sighing and shaking his head 'Serenity gets weirder the more she grows up'.

Yami smiled knowing the real reason why but kept silent about it as he still upheld his promise to Joey. Yami flexed his fingers lightly before turning to Yugi 'Is there anything more you want me to do?'

Yugi hummed in thought 'Not really…sorry…'

'That's fine. I'll make good of myself somehow' Yami joked lightly before returning upstairs out of Yugi's way.

Yugi sighed and sat down at his chair, he held his head in his hands as he psyched himself up to do some work 'Maybe I should've let Yami leave' Yugi mumbled 'At least he wouldn't be moping around here…I feel so bad…'

* * *

><p>Yugi came up after closing the shop a few hours later and looked around the house; he then spotted Yami in the living room breathing heavily. Yugi immediately panicked and hurried to Yami's side, holding him gently.<p>

'Yami are you okay?' Yugi questioned.

Yami nodded and gave a weak smile 'Yeah just…short of breath is all…'

Yugi sat next to Yami and waited for him to catch his breath back 'You alright now?'

'Yes I think so…' Yami smiled at Yugi 'I'm sorry if I worried you'.

'That's fine. What was it about though?'

Yami quickly looked away 'You wouldn't understand'.

'Heh, try me'.

Yami shrugged and rolled up his sleeve to show his marks 'When I was young…I was attacked by demons so…I was given these to help me control it as I got older…but recently I've been…kinda lost'.

'Lost?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah…that's also hard to explain…I guess it's just because I've been put into slavery is all'.

'Oh…I-I see…' Yugi bit his lip and glanced away 'Y-You can go if you really want to…I-I promise not to stop you now'.

'It's fine' Yami reassured and glanced at the male 'Unless you want me to go?'

'No! Never! J-Just that if you want to…I-I won't stop you now…'

'Okay'.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Yugi fumbled with his clothes as he occasionally glanced at Yami now and then 'Y-Yami'.

'Yeah?' Yami responded.

'W-Well…y-you like guys right?'

'Yeah'.

'W-What kind of guys…take your interest?'

Another moment of silence between them before Yami looked away 'I can't say'.

'W-Why not?' Yugi queried out of confusion.

'If I said you'd get angry'.

'I won't. Please?'

Yami sighed and glanced up at him 'Well…sort of like you…Joey and Kaiba' He shrugged his shoulders 'Odd I know. But I'd like someone adventurous like Joey, yet serious like Kaiba, and kind and caring like you' Yami gave a light blush 'But I guess it's weird right?'

'I…' Yugi bit his lip 'I wouldn't know…which one…out of us do you like the best?'

Yami glanced up at Yugi, his small pleading yet pained face only made Yugi regret more. He stood up from his seating position and made sure to keep his glance away from Yami 'I see…sorry then…'

Yami looked up as Yugi started to walk away, he quickly got up and grabbed Yugi's wrist 'I meant you!' Yami defended 'I would choose you!'

Yugi blushed to a red colour and gazed down at the floor 'R-Re-Really?'

'Yes…you're nice…'

Yugi bit his lip and turned to Yami, seeing his pink blush; he then moved closer and held his hands but as soon as he did they jumped back.

'Yugi, I need your help' Solomon called out.

'C-Coming grandpa' Yugi called back with an embarrassed look and walked away "At least I know I stand better chance than the other two" Yugi thought to himself with a small giggle to add to it.

******************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: '…'

Diao: 'Vann, you okay?'

Me: '…'

Diao: 'Bed'.

Agil: 'She doesn't look well'.

Me: '…No'.

Diao: 'Go'.

Me: -.-

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Special night

Me: 'I only wrote one the other day! Why do I feel so old!'

Diao: 'Well you're not getting younger'.

Me: 'How dare you! I'll have you know I look only two years older than my real age!'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough** Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 10-Special night

Yugi and Yami walked down the street after collecting the materials Yugi needed to carry on working for that afternoon, they were talking normally to each other before food was thrown at Yami and they turned to see some of the people in the street with food in their hands.

'Get out of here freak!' They shouted.

'Leave him alone!' Yugi defended 'He hasn't done anything wrong!'

'He's a freak of nature!'

'He should be burned alive!'

'You horrible-!'

'Yugi' Yami turned to Yugi and gently held his hand 'Let's just go, we don't want to cause trouble'.

'Alright' Yugi gave them a glare before walking off with Yami 'People are so damn annoying at times'.

* * *

><p>Yugi found Yami out in the back again; he sat shirtless as he shivered at the cold water. Yugi gave a small smile as Yami ruffled his hair and tried to get the thrown food out of his hair before he glanced to see Yugi watching him. He gave a small smile and stood up and shook his head.<p>

'I think that's all' Yami said quietly.

'No, there's still a bit' Yugi walked over and sat Yami down again, drenching his hair wet as he rubbed out the food 'We have a perfectly good bath, you don't have to keep doing this you know. You can have hot water'.

'I'm fine like this' Yami reassured as he kept his head low for Yugi 'Besides…back home they used to tell me that hot water is a privilege I shouldn't use so idly, so I try not to use it unless absolutely possible'.

'I see' Yugi smiled as he washed out the last of the food from Yami's hair 'That's it, all clean now'.

'Thank you' Yami stood up again and shook his hair lightly before picking up the towel and drying his hair 'I'm sorry about what happened today'.

'It's fine, it wasn't your fault' Yugi smiled and moved closer to stroke his arms 'They're idiots anyway'.

'But they're right…to some extent…'

'Doesn't mean you should listen to them' Yugi scolded lightly 'You're different, sure, but that doesn't mean you can't be a person right?'

Yami nodded 'Right'.

Yugi smiled but then blushed red when he realised that he was touching Yami's bare skin, he quickly took off his hands and blushed lightly as he let Yami dry his body off on his own.

'W-Well…I-I best start working again' Yugi stuttered as he sidled to the door 'D-Do you n-need anything?'

'No, I'll be fine'.

Yugi nodded and ended up tripping on his own feet as he made his way to the back door, feeling the embarrassment he quickly hurried into the house, Yami gave a faint chuckle as he dried himself and put his shirt back on. Once he walked into the house again and joined Yugi in the shops the door opened, they looked up to see the blonde shuffle with a batch of flowers in his arms.

'Aww they look nice Joey' Yugi commented 'Who are they for?'

'Uhh…Yami' Joey replied and held them out to Yami.

'Oh, thank you' Yami said as he took them off Joey.

'N-Not like that!' Joey blushed lightly and took a step back 'S-Serenity gave them to me and told me to say…you need to give them to someone…who I have no idea'.

'Oh I see' Yami smiled and played with one of the flowers before turning to Joey 'Well tell her I said thank you anyway'.

'Y-Yeah…' Yugi and Joey looked at each other before turning to Yami 'So who are you going to give them to?'

'Hmm…I wonder' Yami hummed before turning and walking into the house, leaving the two confused and looking at each other for an answer.

* * *

><p>Yugi came to his room later that evening; he rubbed his eyes and gave a small yawn after a tiring days' work and opened his door. He gave a gasp when seeing Yami inside it, but caught his breath back and smiled at the male.<p>

'Yami' Yugi breathed 'What are you doing?'

'It was a surprise' Yami said as he stood back from the table to show Yugi the blue vase which held the flowers from before, arranged in a certain order by Yami 'I thought I'd get out before you came…'

'Oh Yami' Yugi moved closer to observe the bunch of colourful flowers sitting comfortable in the water; he turned to Yami with a smile 'You was going to give them to me?'

'Of course…it can be a thank you gift for putting up with me'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and was about to reach up and put a small kiss on his cheek, but then he crimsoned red and looked off pretending he wasn't going to do such an action 'T-Thank you anyway…'

Yami smiled and then held Yugi's face gently and placed a kiss on Yugi's lips, making his eyes widen at the touch and his face burn red 'It's nothing' Yami reassured.

Yugi stared up at the male for a few speechless moments before reaching up and kissing Yami on the lips again, Yami kissed Yugi back and held his small waist for support as the two kissed more passionately. Though Yugi took his lips away when he thought it was a little longer then needed, a cute blush was over his cheeks as he stared up at the male.

'I love you' He whispered.

'I know' Yami whispered back as he pulled Yugi closer and kept their lips inches apart 'I love you too…'

They then started kissing again; Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, the two getting more intimate and they gently laid back on the bed still in their make out.

(**Lemon beings…now!**)

Their shirts laid forgotten on the floor as well as Yugi's trousers, they were wrapped up in their embrace that they didn't really matter if they were naked or not. Yami broke the kiss after a while to let him and Yugi catch their breaths back, Yami then lead his lips down Yugi's neck and over his chest. Yugi gasped lightly and blushed to a pink colour as he felt Yami's lips over his skin, liking the small tingles it sent to him.

Yugi then crimsoned heavily as he realised Yami came to his hips and kissed over his thighs, Yugi closed his eyes as he wished he could cover his embarrassing erection, but instead he let Yami kiss over his skin going lower and lower between his legs.

'A-Ah!' Yugi bit his lip and arched his back as he felt Yami's tongue lick up his member. Yugi tossed his head as sparks ran up his nerves and made his body twitch at the touch. Yami glanced up at Yugi lustfully every now and then as he continued to lick Yugi's manhood wet, he then left it twitching lightly as Yugi panted at the loss of touch on his body. Yami then gave Yugi one loving look before he took Yugi into his mouth.

Yugi moaned louder but persisted to bite his lip so his grandfather wouldn't disturb them in their moment-but then Yugi doubted it would stop them if he simply got up to lock the door. Yugi gave small whimpers as he kept his mouth closed and grasped at the bed sheets by his side, loving the warm moist feel over his length as Yami bobbed his head up and down, Yugi gave small gasps as his grip on his lip loosened.

His stomach began tensing and bursts of shocks ran through Yugi's body as he felt himself come closer to the edge and his moans were starting to get louder again.

'Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out 'T-Too much! I-I can't-Ah! AH!' Yugi thrust up into Yami's mouth and released into his waiting mouth.

Yami drank all the released down before taking his mouth off of Yugi's member, he looked up at Yugi as he panted heavily with light sweat over his body, sunken into the bed as his body relaxed. Yami wiped his mouth idly before reaching to his level and placing a hand on his cheek, the touch of Yami's-surprisingly-cool hand made Yugi look up at him with a small blush.

'You okay?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yes' Yugi stammered while panting 'I-It was…very good…b-best feeling…I-I've ever felt…'

Yami smiled and gave him a small kiss 'Do you want more?'

Yugi's blush deepened but he nodded and slipped his arms around Yami's neck 'Yes' He answered 'I want more of you…'

Yugi gave a gasp as he felt Yami's finger go through his entrance, his body shook as he thrust it in and out. Yugi grasped the bed sheets underneath him as he sat up on his knees, small whimpers passed his throat as Yami continued to stretch him. He then gave a small gasp when he felt two fingers stretch him and then a third.

Yami took out his fingers when he was sure Yugi was ready, he then took off his trousers as well so he was naked along with Yugi before carefully sliding himself in.

'Ah!' Yugi grasped the sheets and panted heavily when he felt Yami enter his body 'Oohh…'

'Does it hurt?' Yami asked as he stroked over Yugi's back.

Yugi shook his head 'N-No…j-just feels weird…and big…'

Yami leaned over Yugi to kiss his shoulder, mounting Yugi as he did so and making Yugi hum at the touches. He tilted his head to Yami so they could share a passionate kissed between the two while Yugi got adjusted to Yami, then they began thrusting.

Yugi gave moans at the hits inside his body, hearing Yami moan lightly as well in his ear only made him get more aroused. Yugi moaned loudly and cried Yami's name a few times when Yami picked up the pace, the male grunted as he felt Yugi's warmth tightly around him and put one hand over Yugi's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair as he picked the pace faster.

'A-Ah! Yami! S-So good!' Yugi cried out with each thrust 'Ngh! Gah! I-It feels a-amazing! Y-Yami!'

Yami panted hard as he felt himself reaching his limit as he thrust harder into Yugi and moaned at each hit 'Yugi…so warm' He hummed and licked at his ear 'Ah! I'm so close Yugi!'

'M-Me too!' Yugi cried and grasped at Yami's hand 'I-I can't-! I-It's coming! AH! YAMI!' Yugi tensed up and released over the bed sheets underneath him.

Yami groaned and moaned out Yugi's name as he released inside of Yugi after his muscles tightened around him.

Both of them laid panting and sweating, Yugi laid on the bed exhausted and was glad he could lay on the soft bed, Yami was laying on top of him as he caught his breath back as well planting small kisses on his back. Yami moved one of his hands to Yugi's shaking hand, gently linking fingers with it and holding it tightly as they caught their breath back.

(**End lemon!**)

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in Yami's arms that night; his exhaustion had caught up and brought him into sleep comfortably in his lovers' arms. Yami was nicely curled around Yugi's back as his arms pulled Yugi into his chest as they slept, the night not threatening them.<p>

Yugi then gave a sigh as the arms left his body and the covers were pulled tightly over him so he could snuggle into them. Yami glanced at the sleeping Yugi one last time before slipping off the bed and putting his trousers back on and walking out the room, leaving Yugi to sleep on his own.

* * *

><p>Two thieves quickly ducked into an alley panting heavily as they observed the jewels they stole from a nearby house, their eyes widening at the shining gold and red as they checked through them carefully to pick out which were the most expensive.<p>

'This will set us for life!' One of them exclaimed.

'And the poor bastards won't even miss this!' The other chortled but then looked up 'Quick! Someone's coming!'

They scrabbled with the jewellery and tried to cover it up but they looked up suspiciously as Yami walked past unfazed by the sparkling gold colours and kept on walking.

'Maybe he has something to add to the night' One of them hinted and stood up and drew a knife 'Oi!' Yami stopped to listen to them 'Give us everything you have and we won't hurt you!'

Yami then turned to him, stroking over his black tattoos before his hands turned to flames. Before the men could escape from his sight Yami charged towards them much faster than they could run and caught them.

*********************************End of chapter 10***************************

Me: 'And it was going so well…'

Diao: 'Then why did you put it in?'

Me: 'For drama of course! Duh!'

Agil: 'Those guys will be alright won't they?'

Me: '…Yes Agil…yes they will'.

Agil: 'Phew that's good'.

Diao: 'I think she's lying'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The offer

Agil: 'How's the poll going Vann?'

Me: 'So far…people want me to write both'.

Agil: 'Then that's fun right?'

Me: 'I suppose…'

Chapter 11-The offer

Yami woke up the next morning with a groan; he ran his hand through his hair and sat up before rubbing his shoulder. His body was stiff and aching, but he didn't want to show the discomfort so slipped out of the bed and got changed.

He walked out of his room and looked around the empty corridor as he ventured down it, but before he could go any further Yugi's bedroom door opened and he came face to face with Yugi.

'Oh…Yami' Yugi gave a small blush 'Morning'.

'Good morning' Yami replied back.

'Umm…' Yugi shuffled his feet lightly 'L-Last night…' He blushed lightly and hung his head 'Y-You…umm…liked it…yes?'

'Of course' Yami replied 'Why was it…not the right time?'

'No! No! Nothing like that!' Yugi glanced up at him 'J-Just that…w-when I woke up you wasn't there…I-I thought you had…n-not liked it…'

'I didn't want us to wake up together in case you didn't want your grandfather to find out' Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'I should've told you while you was awake but…I guess I wasn't thinking'.

'O-Oh right' Yugi smiled and nodded his head 'T-That was…r-really nice of you…th-thank you'.

Yami smiled 'Do…you want to tell your grandfather about us?'

Yugi gave a light laugh 'I'd love to but pre-marriage sex isn't something he's so easy about…'

'Oh, right. I hope I haven't got you into trouble then'.

Yugi shook his head 'No, I just hope you don't mind keeping quiet about it'.

'I will, don't worry'.

'Okay' Yugi bit his lip before reaching up to kiss Yami lightly on the lips 'I love you…'

'I love you too'.

Yugi smiled and patted his chest lightly 'How about I go make us some breakfast, hmm?'

'Sounds good to me'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and walked off down to the bottom level, once Yugi had left Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Perhaps I was too forward" He thought.

* * *

><p>Yami was sent out to get some more items for Yugi, it wasn't surprising to the male that as he walked down the street and endured more abuse from the public. Yami was walking down the street when he spotted the city guards', trying to urge crowds of people to stay away from a small street, Kaiba was among the city guards.<p>

Yami tilted his head and moved closer cautiously, Kaiba didn't fail to see him and turned to him 'What are you doing here?'

'Living' Yami replied and looked past Kaiba 'What's happened?'

'Two people have been murdered' Kaiba then crossed his arms over his chest 'It seems that they were burnt alive and then torn to pieces. Quite gruesome I can tell you'.

'I see…'

'It looks like Henjin work' Yami didn't say anything making Kaiba sigh 'Did you do it?'

'No' Yami answered.

'You're the only one in this city Yami, if we don't get answers you're going to be blamed'.

'I was at home, all the time' Yami gave him a small scowl back 'Besides, it wouldn't be the first time another one of me got under your radar would it?'

They only exchanged frowns at each other before Kaiba muttered 'Just watch yourself' And turned to join back with the city guards.

Yami sighed and turned back again, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to pass Kaiba again since he had to give Yami up to Yugi.

* * *

><p>When Yami had come back to Yugi's shop he gave him the items he told Yugi about the guards' men and the murder, and of course as soon as Yugi heard about Yami under suspicion he immediately started to rant about how idiotic Kaiba was while he was working. Joey poked his head against the window, watching Yugi talk on about something while Yami rested against the counter and listened, Joey raised his brow before letting himself in and catching Yugi's attention.<p>

'Oh hey Joey' Yugi greeted with a small smile 'What you doing here?'

'Not much' Joey looked between the two 'What's going on here?'

Yugi then growled and turned to his work 'That…stupid Kaiba is blaming Yami for murders! It's outrageous!'

'Though not surprising' Joey added and turned to Yami who shrugged his shoulders.

'It's despicable! Just because Yami's different they immediately accuse him of everything! If we have a fire they're going to accuse him of arson! It's just…annoying!'

Joey rolled his eyes and sidled towards Yami 'How long has he been going on for?' He asked quietly as Yugi stabbed the piece of cloth with the needle.

'Since I got back, which has been a few hours' Yami answered.

'Ah'.

'Hey! Don't ignore me!' Yugi scolded at the two.

'Sorry Yug' Joey apologised with a smile 'I'm totally with you on it but…what can we do? We're basically peasants to them'.

'Hmph. Well it's still unfair'.

Joey and Yami shrugged their shoulders 'So how has your days been? Aside from annoying Kaiba'.

'Alright I suppose'.

Joey looked between the two before smiling 'Say Yami can I ask you something?'

Yami turned to him 'Sure'.

'How come you don't look any different from before since you started loving Yugi?'

Yugi crimsoned red and faced them 'Joey!' He hissed.

'I didn't know I was supposed to' Yami replied.

'Yami!'

'I just kinda thought you'd be more romantic and soppy…but you're still that serious, cool, calm guy'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I don't feel like I should be any different'.

'Oh okay'.

'I can't believe you're so calm asking and answering that!' Yugi grumbled and hung his red head.

'Hey it's a conversation' Joey defended 'I was just curious is all'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and continued working for a while until the shop door opened; they looked up to see Kaiba walking in and towards Yami, but as soon as he did Yugi jumped up and stood in front of Yami protectively.

'He's not going anywhere!' Yugi growled.

'Step aside' Kaiba ordered and pushed Yugi aside so he stared at Yami 'I need to talk to you'.

'About?' Yami questioned.

Kaiba sighed and glanced at the smaller male and the blonde who watched carefully before facing Yami 'I need your help'.

'Now this is something you don't see every day' Joey grinned and nudged Yugi 'The royals asking a Henjin for help'.

'Shut it you' Kaiba growled 'I wouldn't have asked if I needed to'.

'What's wrong?' Yami queried.

'Someone has declared war' Kaiba explained 'On us. On this city and they'll be here very soon'.

'Can't you just train a large enough army?'

'These people are known to associate with other Henjin's, I just thought-'

'That seeing as I'm a Henjin here that I'll fight the other Henjin's while your men finish the rest. My answer's no'.

Kaiba scowled at the male 'Why not?'

'I don't fight other Henjin, not unless they attack me first'.

'They'll be attacking you when they break in if you don't help us fight!' Kaiba gave another sigh and glanced to Yugi and Joey before turning back 'And trust me, the first ones to go will be the ones who can't fight, so say goodbye to your friends while you're at it'.

Yami bit his lip and turned to the two before making decision and nodding 'Alright Kaiba, you got your help'.

'No!' Yugi moved forwards to hug his arm 'He could get killed! I'm not letting him go!'

'I don't care if he comes with you still clinging on his arm; as long as he's there I'm happy. Don't back down Yami, you can get hung for backing out of the army'.

'I'll remember that'.

Kaiba nodded 'You know where to go' Kaiba then turned to walk out and shut the door behind him.

'Yami no!' Yugi held his face and gave him a stern glance 'You can die!'

'I'll probably die if I don't go' Yami replied.

'I don't care! You can't fight in a war! It's too dangerous!'

'At least I'll be a help to this city; people might actually like me afterwards'.

'But-! I-!' Yugi then let go of him 'Fine! If you want to die for Kaiba then be my guest! I'm not going to stop you!'

Yugi then ran off leaving the other two males confused as he sobbed up the stairs, Joey whistled quietly and patted Yami's shoulder, gaining his attention.

'I didn't think it was possible, but you really did badly' Joey commented.

'Yeah…thanks…' Yami rolled his eyes and sighed 'I'll have to make it up to him somehow'.

'Drop out?'

'No I can't. Even though I know Kaiba won't kill me for it, he'd never let me forget it'.

'So…you're really going to fight then?' Yami gave a nod 'Man…I've never experienced a war…how about you?'

'Last time there was a war I lost my home, my family, everything' Yami turned to him and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't want a repeat of last time'.

'I imagine…' Joey then smiled 'You know what though? I bet they won't even get passed the wall with you there'.

Yami smiled lightly back 'Yeah…probably…' Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck 'I just hope that Yugi won't be too upset with me for long'.

'He'll get over it'.

'I hope so...I really do...'

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

Diao: 'You think you can write a war scene?'

Me: 'I think I can try damnit!'

Diao: 'Yeah and we all know what happens when you try'.

Agil: 'I think she'll do it Diao'.

Me: 'Yes! Strike one to me!'

Diao: 'Yeah just wait until she reads her past war scenes, then we'll see'.

Me: 'Oh…damn you Diao, why did you have to ruin an awesome moment?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. War

Me: 'I feel like I must say this…'

Diao: 'Vann it's not even close to the right line-'

Me: 'This is war!'

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 12-War

Over the few short weeks they had Kaiba had managed to gather and train a suitably large enough army, but to Kaiba it wasn't enough for him. Yami was given back his staff, saying he was allowed to train with it or whatever it was he did to prepare for the siege, Yami felt sympathy for Kaiba; he had never seen the man so desperate, so Yami had to try his best as well.

Yami wasn't sure if he had been completely forgiven by Yugi, after a few hours apart Yugi was much calmer from his teary outburst and they were talking again but Yami could feel a cold aura from his lover. So Yami kept trying to apologise to Yugi, but whatever he did it wouldn't change.

Then the day finally came. They pulled everyone who lived outside of the walls into the city so they wouldn't get in the way of the armies, Joey and Serenity had decided to stay with Yugi and his grandfather, and soon the day turned into night.

Yami stood next to Kaiba on top of the wall, shivering slightly as he rubbed his arms and looked as a soldier walked past them on his patrol.

'Cold?' Kaiba queried with a raised brow.

'A little' Yami admitted and shrugged his shoulders 'And nervous'.

'Don't you dare be nervous' Kaiba scolded 'They see fear they'll take advantage of it'.

'It's not every day you have to face up against an invasion' Yami snapped back and looked off 'You nervous Kaiba?'

Kaiba didn't answer and looked away also in silence, Yami didn't press any further into it, knowing that his silence was his answer and Yami understood it. He gave another shiver and rubbed his arms slightly before looking out into the distance; the moon hid behind some clouds so the land was dark and couldn't be easily seen, like a large cover of darkness was pulled over the land.

'You think they'll come tonight?' Yami questioned.

'The scouts said the army was close, so yes I do think they would' Kaiba answered and crossed his arms over.

'And you think we'll win?'

'I know we'll win. You just better do as I say got that? We're going against people who betray our kind with your kind'.

Yami raised a brow 'Aren't you doing that with me though?'

'That's completely different' Kaiba snapped.

'Oh I see'.

'Yami! Hey let go of me!'

Kaiba and Yami turned to the courtyard under the wall; Yugi was struggling in some soldiers' arms and trying to push them off with all his strength, Kaiba raised his brow and turned to Yami who gave him a small nod to show he was alright with it.

'Let him go men' Kaiba ordered.

The men did as they were told and let Yugi go, he brushed his clothes off and quickly climbed up the stairs before smiling at Yami 'Hey'.

'Hey…uhh…what are you doing here?' Yami asked as he tried to ignore Kaiba's glare on his back.

'Coming to help of course' Yugi replied 'I know I'm not the best fighter or anything in the world, but I must be good at something right?'

'Yugi this is dangerous' Yami held Yugi's face and stroked his cheeks lightly 'Please, go back home where it'll be safe'.

'And sit and worry about you while you might be dying? I don't think so!'

'I won't die, I promise'.

'That's such a stupid thing to promise! You can't control your death! As long as I'm here, I can die with you if it comes to that'.

Yami gave a small uneasy smile at the comment while Kaiba rolled his eyes 'Stupid'.

Yugi frowned and leaned slightly to scowl at Kaiba 'You have no right to comment on what I do'.

'I have every right, in case you haven't noticed I'm the prince, and you're stupid'.

'I am not stupid! I'm in love!'

'Come on you two' Yami spoke up and looked between the two 'Don't argue, not now'.

'You say you're in love yet you're willing to die easily' Kaiba then smirked 'Maybe you're trying to get out of this love'.

'You don't even know the meaning of the word!' Yugi growled.

'I think you'll find I have affections for someone. And that said someone is also an idiot for thinking he's in love with you'.

'Huh?' Yami tilted his head.

'Well he's better off with me then you!'

'At least I kissed him first'.

'Well…we made love first!' Yami then blushed slightly and looked out across the land as he realised they were talking about him.

'I noticed how you said we made love' Kaiba commented with a smirk 'Not I made love to him. Show's you're not man enough to be lead, but I guess that is expected with someone as…small as you'.

'You-! Well when we did it-!'

'Yugi' Yami interrupted and put a finger to his lips 'No more and you' He then turned to Kaiba 'Stop stirring him up'.

'Fine' Yami gave a small sigh and silence fell over them for a few short seconds 'I still would make the better lover'.

'No you wouldn't' Yugi grumbled.

'Oh yes I would-'

'Enough!' Yami shouted then looked up when he heard a noise, aside from Yugi's and Kaiba's arguing. He pulled his staff out and jumped up onto the wall, he then noticed a large shadow approaching so he quickly held up his staff and managed to hang a rock in the air.

Yugi squeaked when he realised Yami was doing that, Yami then threw the rock back into the sky, watching it go back over the land before they heard the faint scream of soldiers being attacked.

'Get those catapults ready! We're under attack!' Kaiba ordered to the other men.

The soldiers hurried around to the catapults so they could strike back at the army, Yugi cringed slightly as another boulder was sent their way but Yami once again blocked it and sent it back. Yami then turned to Yugi, jumping down from the wall he grabbed Yugi's arm to make him look up.

'Yugi you have to get out of here!' Yami ordered.

'I don't want to leave you!' Yugi argued.

'Yugi! Go now!'

Yugi gazed into Yami's eyes seeing his serious yet terrified look, he nodded and gave Yami a small passionate kiss before running down the stairs and going back into the city into safety, Yami gave a sigh when he saw his love disappear and turned back to the landscape.

'Good riddance' Kaiba commented making Yami turn to him and frown 'Look out!'

Yami looked up right as a boulder hit into the wall, Kaiba managed to get out as the way as the wall crumbled down under Yami's feet, Yami tried to get away but he couldn't beat it and started falling with the rubble. Kaiba then made a dive and grabbed Yami's arm, holding him up as the wall disappeared under his feet.

'My staff!' Yami watched as the staff landed in the rubble, then trying to break his grip from Kaiba's hand.

'I'm not letting you damn go!' Kaiba growled.

But Yami managed to slip his hand out and hit into the rubble, he groaned as he sat up and glanced out to the land as he heard the soldiers closing in and rushing to the gaps in the walls they had made. Yami stood himself up and picked his staff up, twirling it lightly he faced the approaching group. He timed himself properly as the men got closer before stabbing his staff into the ground and creating a barrier around so the men couldn't get in.

Kaiba jumped down carefully and turned to Yami 'How long can you hold them off?' Kaiba asked.

'Depends' Yami replied and glanced at him 'No others then until the morning, but others can bring this down in seconds'.

'Then I'll stay'.

'Kaiba I'd much rather you went off somewhere else'.

'I'm not going anywhere and leaving you on your own'.

Yami gave a small smile towards Kaiba, then looking to the crowds the soldiers moved out of the way for several hooded people as they took out their own staffs to attack Yami's shield. Yami bit his lip, but then looked up as Kaiba held onto his arm.

'Don't you dare let them in'.

'I'll try' Yami whispered back.

They then held out their staffs to Yami's shield, sending lightning bolts out to hit the force field, it only survived for few moments before shattering under the strain and making Yami take his staff back out and run back to their soldiers with Kaiba by his side. The enemy soldiers rushed through the free gap and then made their charge towards Kaiba's men, Kaiba drew his sword and then as soon as they got close enough began fighting with them. The soldiers followed Kaiba's lead and they soon met with the soldiers with swords and fists, Yami took hold of his staff and used the scythe like end to slice through the soldiers as well.

But soon a bolt of lightning hit into his shoulder forcing Yami down to the ground as he panted and grasped his burn skin on his shoulder, looking up through the mass fighting he saw the hooded figures again, killing any soldiers who stood a few feet away from them as they made their way over to Yami. Yami quickly grabbed his staff, but even he knew he wasn't strong enough to take them all on at once.

Then Yami's marks turned black, and before the other Henjin's could strike Yami down he got up and made ice grow up their bodies quickly before they turned frozen completely like ice statues. Yami pulled a small smirk before holding the scythe end of his staff and going to each ice statue before hacking off the heads of the bodies, leaving them by the side of the bodies before looking around for his next victim.

The fighting had spread out over the courtyard, dead soldiers corpses laid over the ground where they had fought, and the living soldiers were fighting desperately to stay on their feet. In amongst the fighting was Kaiba, managing to keep his own strength to a good level and fighting off the other enemy soldiers while small trickles of blood ran down the side of his face, he was looking exhausted but kept on going, and Yami marched in his direction.

Kaiba managed to stab another soldier who had tried to lunge at the male, but failed terribly with his life, he then looked up to spot Yami. His distant look in his eyes, his casual march to the male, and the way he held his staff like an axe made Kaiba frown as he turned to face him.

'Yami what are you doing?' Kaiba questioned rather angry he wasn't fighting.

Yami then held tightly to the staff and made a swung at Kaiba, the prince managed to dodge the attack and grab his staff so the two struggled over it 'What the hell is wrong with you?' He then noticed the black tattoos on his arms, different then his lilac looking ones 'You're not Yami are you?'

Yami didn't answer and only continued to pull his staff back; resorting to kicking at Kaiba in the leg in hope he would hit a painful spot. Kaiba bit his lip and pulled the staff closer so he could grab Yami and push him up against the wall so he couldn't struggle out 'Listen to me, whoever the hell you are, I'm not your enemy. They attacked you remember? You have to fight with me, it's the only way you can survive' Yami stopped his struggling and glared at Kaiba, as if he was contemplating his decision 'Please, you're the only last chance I have'.

Yami stared at Kaiba before shrugging him off and gave a small nod before pushing Kaiba away and stabbing another soldier who tried to lunge at Kaiba, Kaiba gave a small nod to Yami for his work and they continued to fight long into the night, Yami tackling the Henjin while Kaiba and his men attacked the soldiers.

* * *

><p>The battle lasted long into the night and into the early hours of the morning, but after all that Kaiba's men had managed to thin down the enemy and left them no choice but to flee with what little men they had. All around the walls the soldiers were cheering for their victory and collecting the dead bodies-the allies were to have a proper ceremony while the enemies were going to burn. Kaiba looked around despite people pleading him to sort his head wound out, he had to find Yami.<p>

He then climbed the stairs up to the top of the wall, looking up when he saw Yami, watching distantly out over the land at the fleeing soldiers. Kaiba approached carefully and turned as he saw Yami's black tattoos lighten to their lilac colour.

'Yami?' He asked unsurely.

Yami then gave a sigh and collapsed under his weight, Kaiba knelt by his side and lifted him up, checking his body in case he had a serious wound but then he figured that he was just exhausted from the fight. Kaiba sighed but scooped Yami up in his arms, picking up his staff and carrying him back down the stairs and into the empty city streets.

Joey was looking out the window at the quiet night before turning to the other three and shrugging 'I can't see anything' Joey spoke quietly.

Yugi sighed and cuddled up to his grandfather quietly 'I hope Yami's alright…'

Serenity looked up as Joey moved round to sit next to her, she smiled and stroked his arm lightly before getting up 'May I use your bathroom?' She asked politely.

'Oh yes of course' Solomon gave a small nod and turned to Yugi to comfort him.

Serenity smiled and walked out while Joey raised his brow and watched her walk out 'I swear she gets creepier the more she gets older'.

Yugi gave a small smile but then jumped when there was a small thud at the door, Yugi got up with his friend and grandfather before hurrying downstairs and opening the shop door, getting pushed aside by Kaiba carrying an unconscious Yami. A flood of dread ran through Yugi 'Yami!' He jumped to Kaiba's side and held Yami's face 'Is he alright?'

'He's fine' Kaiba reassured and walked up the stairs to Yugi's home, closely followed by the three 'Just exhausted. He did well'.

Kaiba laid Yami down on the floor in the living room as he became too heavy to carry anymore, Yugi immediately sat by his side, tears flowing from his eyes as he held Yami's hand and nuzzled it.

'I'm so happy' He whispered and closed his eyes gently.

'Damn guy would drive himself to exhaustion' Joey rolled his eyes but showed a small smile to show he was happy Yami was alright as well.

Kaiba watched them fuss over the sleeping Yami; he sighed and gently put his hand to the side of his head, then taking it away to see blood run down his hand.

'Your highness' Kaiba turned to the small voice of Serenity as she smiled and guided him to a chair to sit him down at, dabbing his head with a small wet cloth to clean his wound 'You fought bravely'.

'You watched?' He asked and tilted his head slightly so she could get to his wound.

'No. I just know'.

Kaiba frowned but decided not to question her, he then stood up when she had cleaned his wound off and turned to the huddle around Yami 'Look after him, I've got some work to do'.

Yugi glanced up at Kaiba and gave a nod to show he understood 'Thank you Kaiba…for looking after him'.

'Whatever' He mumbled before walking himself out.

Yugi gave a small smile before turning to Yami and keeping a hold on his hand as he nuzzled into Yugi's leg lightly before carrying on sleeping.

******************************End of chapter 12******************************

Me: dies.

Diao: 'See Vann, this is why we don't let you write war scenes'.

Me: 'It's so hard! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!'

Agil: 'You did fine Vann…'

Me: 'Fine isn't enough! I must vent my anger out onto torturing Yugi!'

Diao: '…'

Agil: 'Umm…review and stay tuned for the next chapter?'


	13. White dove

Me: 'Well the last chapter is here'.

Diao: 'What? But you said-'

Me: 'Sshh! Don't spoilt it now!'

Chapter 13-White dove

Yami stood on the platform again; his hands bound as he looked up at the noose that hung in front of him while the executioner read out the charges, this time it was for attacking Kaiba in the battlefield, a betrayal to their country. So he was prosecuted to be hanged again, but what made it worse that Yugi and Joey decided to come watch if it was going to be their last time to see him.

Yami glanced over to them, Yugi was crying heavily as he huddled into Joey's chest, even the blonde was crying slightly who was looking between Yami and glaring at Kaiba as he stood with his father in the castle again. Yami glanced up at Kaiba, he seemed to be waiting for it but he was sure Kaiba was crumbling up inside.

After the executioner read out the charges he rolled the scrolls up and slipped them into his pocket, he then moved Yami closer to the noose and slipped his head through. Yugi whimpered and hid his face in Joey's chest.

'I can't watch' He whispered 'This is…so wrong…'

'It's okay' Joey reassured and wiped his own eyes as he hugged Yugi tightly.

They kept tightly in each other's grasp as they heard the lever pull and people's gasps, Joey bravely looked up and blinked when all he saw was just the noose hanging there and no Yami, Joey smiled and shook Yugi to get him to look.

'Look! He's disappeared!'

Yugi's teary eyes searched around for him, but then pushed Joey away from him as he ran out the courtyard; Joey turned to him and watched him disappear but didn't stop him running. The king growled and glanced at Kaiba who wore a smirk on his face.

'Seto! Did you know about this?' He demanded.

Kaiba only shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know what you mean father' Kaiba replied innocently and turned to walk off, knowing that they wouldn't find Yami too easily.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back to his house, pushed the door open he ran upstairs and came to Yami's door, he threw open the door to see Yami slip his staff through its holder and turn to Yugi. The smaller one panted before looking up at him.<p>

'Y-You're leaving?'

Yami nodded 'Yes. I don't think I can stay here and live do you?'

Yugi bit his lip but had to nod, knowing Yami was right but it still hurt all the same 'I-I'll miss you…'

'I'll miss you too' Yami walked closer and kissed his forehead before hugging him tightly 'But I'm happy we got this moment together, to say our goodbyes'.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly as fresh tears sprung in his eyes 'W-Where will you go?'

'I don't know, I'll see where I take myself' Yami then held Yugi's head and wiped the tears away, giving him a small smile 'When I find myself a nice place to live out of harm, I'll tell you'.

'H-How?'

'I'll send you a white dove, carrying a letter with directions to my new home. Then you can visit me. Do you understand?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I'll sit by the window everyday then!'

Yami chuckled lightly and they shared a passionate kiss before Yami had to let go of him 'Goodbye Yugi…I'll try not to linger around for your sake'.

Yugi sniffled and watched Yami walk out and down the stairs, when he heard the door shut Yugi burst into tears and covered his face, feeling the water trickle down them as he waited for someone to find him.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and Yugi hadn't heard anything from Yami, not even Joey or Serenity knew anything about where he would've gone. Yugi dreaded to think the worst, that Yami had been killed by something or someone, but even if he did think that he always sat himself by the window and kept his bedroom window open at nights in case a dove appeared. It was his last hope.<p>

Yugi was working in the shop one day, sewing some cloth for a customer with a sad sigh escaping his lips, his grandfather was upstairs trying to think of something that would cheer Yugi up from his depression. Yugi then heard a tap, and turned to the window of the shop.

Tapping against the glass was a white dove; holding in its beak was a letter. Yugi's eyes widened and he opened the door to see the dove disappear into smoke and the letter dropped to the floor. Yugi took no time in hurrying towards it and picking the letter up, his name was written on the front she ripped open the top and took the paper out of it to read it.

A small note of apology was first before directions were given to lead to a small cottage and was signed Yami at the bottom. Yugi smiled broadly as tears rolled down his cheeks, he hugged the letter to his chest, just happy knowing that his Yami was still alive and waiting for him to visit.

******************************End of chapter 13******************************

Me: 'Is this an end?'

Diao: 'I thought you said-'

Me: 'No! No! No!'

Agil: 'But it was good Yami escaped at least…now they can see each other right?'

Me: 'Yes…of course…'

Diao: 'But are we finishing it or not?

Me: 'Hehe we don't know…'

Agil: 'Review and…umm…stay tuned if we do continue?'


	14. Yami's new home

Me: 'Second season!'

Agil: 'Yay!'

Diao: 'Vann do you remember what happened to your previous second season?'

Me: 'Do you remember what happened to your second boyfriend?'

Diao: 'What are you talking about I never had-'

Me: 'So silence then!'

Chapter 14-Yami's new home

Yugi left the town a few hours ago, though he didn't particularly like long walks that took a few hours to reach, this one was worth it. He smiled lightly as he came to endless plain fields of grass, admiring the hills he could barely see as he was climbing up one himself.

Once Yugi reached the top he squeaked as there was a roar and a dragon made out of fire reared over him and hissed at him, but then it quickly fizzled out and Yami was standing a few feet away from Yugi with his familiar scythe like staff in his hands.

'Yugi' Yami smiled at him as Yugi ran over 'I didn't see-'

Yugi lunged at Yami, wrapping his arms around his neck and quickly pressing their lips together for a kiss. Yami gladly held Yugi closer to kiss him back, tipping over backwards so they laid on the grass and carried on kissing with each other before they broke away for some air.

'I missed you too' Yami whispered and nuzzled his nose with the younger males.

Yugi giggled and closed his eyes 'Sorry…just that it's been busy at the shop and I couldn't see you so soon…' Yugi sighed and huddled up to his chest 'I really missed you…'

'I did too' Yami replied and sat up 'Shall we go back?'

Yugi nodded and stood up with Yami as they walked down the other side of the hill. At the bottom of it was a small cottage that Yami had built-though Yugi wasn't going to question how he built all of it but he liked it nonetheless. Yami opened the door for Yugi to walk in after him; he set his staff aside before walking over to one of the windows to open it for some fresh air.

'How long you staying this time?' Yami asked as he turned to the male.

'Only for tonight I'm afraid' Yugi replied with a downcast of his eyes 'Grandpa is ill, I can tell even though he won't admit it'.

'Oh. Anything I can help with?'

Yugi shook his head and smiled 'Nah, it's just a cold I think. Grandpa has survived a lot'.

'Alright' Yami walked over and stroked his hair 'Your grandpa will be fine, I'm sure of it'.

Yugi nodded and then grinned, standing up he kissed Yami's lips again 'Seeing as you only have me for tonight, what should we do?'

Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist 'Hmm…such a tough one. What would you like to do Yugi?'

Yugi gave a pout and wriggled his hips to the side 'Don't tease me Yami…I've really, really missed you'.

Yami chuckled and picked Yugi up in his arms, making the teen giggle and cling onto his shoulders 'I know, I've felt the same way too' He leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the lips before carrying him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When the night drew in Yami gazed out of his window, seeing the bright moon in perfect position to slip through his window. Yami sighed and then turned to the sleeping Yugi, curled up on Yami's chest peacefully with a small smile. Yami stroked over his hair lightly and sighed again.<p>

'Something feels wrong…' Yami mused to himself, but when hearing Yugi mumble something like "tomorrow Mrs…" Yami couldn't help but chuckle and kiss Yugi on the head before curling up to sleep himself. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. After all, it had been several months since he escaped from his death sentence, and he was sure that he was being searched for and he had waited for someone to come. But no one did.

He forced himself to accept he had been forgotten about, he had a new life, with someone he loved as well. He was happy, and he should enjoy the most of it.

* * *

><p>Solomon was in the kitchen back at home, giving a small cough as he cooked himself some soup to eat, but then he heard the shop door open which made himself frown. Yugi wasn't supposed to be back from Joey's-that's where he believed he was-until the next day. Solomon then left the soup and ventured down to the shop, being slow and cautious before seeing a hooded figure standing by the counter.<p>

'Who are you?' Solomon demanded 'How did you get in? You shouldn't be here, get out!'

'Where is he?' They asked in a low voice.

Solomon frowned 'Where is who?'

'The Henjin'.

Solomon frowned some more at the person 'Gone. The sneak ran far away from here and good riddance too. We don't need the likes of them around here. Why are you looking for him?'

'Where is he?'

'I don't know. I hope someone found and killed him'.

They then drew a knife and before Solomon could do anything to stop them they drove the knife into his stomach. Solomon gasped and clutched his bleeding wound, the person turned and swooped out of the shop, leaving Solomon gasping for life before he tumbled to the floor with blood seeping out of him.

*******************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Me: 'What a nice way to start second season'.

Diao: 'You just wanted to kill him didn't you?'

Me: 'Oh yeah'.

Agil: 'Vann that's so cruel!'

Me: 'It's not like I'm the first person to bump off grandpa! Everyone's in on it'.

Agil: 'B-Bu-But-'

Me: 'I am innocent!'

Agil: 'R-Review and…stay tuned for the next chapter…'

Diao: 'Vann I'll kill you if you traumatised Agil'.


	15. Join us

Diao: -holds up knife-

Me: 'I didn't traumatise Agil!'

Diao: 'Yes you did'.

Chapter 15-Join us

The next morning Yugi stood at the door after having got dressed and had something to eat and was ready to leave, Yugi held onto Yami's shoulders as they shared a small kiss between the two, Yami hummed and kissed Yugi's lips before they had to part away.

'Have a safe trip' Yami whispered and kissed Yugi's forehead.

'Yeah…I'll see you again. Much sooner this time I hope'.

Yami chuckled lightly but nodded 'Me too'.

Yugi giggled and kissed him one last time before walking out into the grass, they shared a small wave before Yugi skipped off in the direction of his home. Yami watched Yugi disappear until he was out of sight before sighing and going back into his home.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned to the city some time later, smiling at the people he passed before he came to the shop and frowned at the sight. The shop door was closed, yet it was the middle of the day and his grandfather reassured the teen that he would open the shop for him; Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked in figuring his grandfather was too ill to open the shop up.<p>

'I'm back grandpa' Yugi called out as he shut the door behind him 'I told you you were too ill! But you don't listen to Yugi do you?'

Yugi then frowned and looked around the empty shop, hearing nothing apart from the noise on the street outside 'Grandpa?' Yugi called out and ventured further into the shop before he stopped and noticed the red liquid on the floor.

Yugi could feel his heartbeat pick up as he moved closer to the counter to look around it, he then let out a scream when he saw his grandfather lying dead on the floor.

* * *

><p>Yami was out in the fields again practicing his magic while he was alone; he spun his staff lightly in his hands before grabbing it and stabbing it into the ground, there was a rumble and cracks began to appear in the ground before they split apart and made small crevices in the hill. Yami pulled out his staff with a smile, looking into the cracks before holding his staff in his hands and closing his eyes.<p>

A light poured out of the cracks and started to seal the ground up, but then he heard crying and turned around. Once the light had faded away he spotted Yugi standing behind him sniffling with tears pouring down his face.

'Yugi?' Yami dropped his staff and hurried over to the teen 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

Yugi then gave a wail and hugged Yami tightly, burying his tear stained face into Yami's chest 'He's dead!' He sobbed loudly 'Grandpa's dead! He's been murdered!'

Yami stared down at Yugi as he carried on crying into him, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer 'I'm…so sorry' Yami whispered to Yugi and stroked his hair 'Have you told anyone?' Yugi shook his head 'Alright…come with me and I'll send a letter to Joey…he'll get it sorted okay?'

Yugi gave a small nod and Yami helped him back to his home. He sat Yugi down as he carried on crying but attempted to stop, Yami quickly wrote a letter explaining what had happened and that Yugi was going to stay with him until he was better at coping. He watched the white dove fly away, giving a small sigh before he turned to Yugi and quickly hugged him again and rubbed his back.

'Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry' Yami whispered and held tight to him 'I'll look after you now; you don't have to worry anymore'.

Yugi gave a small nod but carried on sobbing into Yami's shoulder and clinging to the male with all his might, knowing that Yami was all he had left.

* * *

><p>Yami had managed to get Yugi off to sleep later that night, though it took a fair few hours for Yugi to drift off he was now curled up in the bed with a few tears still stuck on his face, Yami sighed and stroked Yugi's sleeping face. He wasn't sure how he should deal with Yugi's mourning; he had lost his family before too but he had managed to deal with it and try and move on, Yugi was much softer than Yami was so was prone to be depressed about the death of his grandfather, should he just wait or should he try to cheer Yugi up?<p>

Yami then sat up when he heard movement downstairs; he turned to Yugi and pulled the covers tightly over Yugi and left the bed to venture downstairs but not without grabbing his staff to protect himself.

He crept down the stairs and peeked into the room though staring at the person sitting by the fire quite casually. It was a woman and had started the fire; the bright warm glow lit her face up as she glanced up at Yami. She was young and had long black hair though it was hidden as she wore a cloak with a hood up over her head, emerald green eyes that reflected the fire dancing; she had a soft look to her and had a dark shade of pink to her lips that stood out against her pale complexion.

'I'm happy I found you' Her soft voice spoke as she stood up 'Your reputation is great but your physical body was as hard to find, like a needle in a haystack'.

'Who are you?' Yami questioned as he moved closer to her.

She smiled lightly at the male 'My name is Hitomo Kazuyoshi. You don't need to be afraid of me; I'm not going to harm you'.

'No I figured that. Not too many intruders break in and light a fire for themselves'.

Hitomo smiled but sat herself down, watching Yami slowly sit himself down in the spare chair he had 'I know what you are' She explained in a low voice, her eyes moving to his staff 'And I know how you've been excluded from life…'

'I wouldn't say I've been excluded. Just been moved'.

She turned to him and smiled 'I am like you. I've been forced out of my normal life and into hiding for my life…that's why I came to find you. I've created…a small clan so to speak' She brushed some of her hair behind her ear in her hood 'Rejects and people who were forgotten about who have powers they want to explore…and I've heard how strong you are…I want you to join'.

'Thanks but I can't' Yami held his hand up 'I've spent too much time with people of my type and as much as I've gathered they've become disturbed and twisted. I don't want to get mixed up in that again'.

She gave a soft chuckle and smiled to him 'Yes, I know about those who have…dived into the deeper side of things…but we don't present harm to no one. We don't wish to declare war to help build the image of us as greedy, dangerous people. I offer refuge to those who need it the most, and you're an inspiration to my people. They'd like to meet you, see that you are real and not a legend, won't you at least grant them that?'

Yami looked down to the floor then towards the stairs where Yugi was sleeping peacefully, he gave a deep sigh before turning back to Hitomo 'I can't' He whispered 'Not yet though; I have someone to look after…until I'm sure he's okay to be left on his own…then I'll go. But if I find out you've been lying to me, I won't hold back'.

She gave a soft chuckle before standing up 'You are strong, in both strength and in spirit. You remind me of my younger self before I became older and wiser' She let her hand go out and stroke Yami's face, the male only staring up at her as she circled round his cheek 'When you're ready to meet the rest of us…find the nameless grave on the tallest hill. We'll know that you're there'.

She then let go of Yami and walked gracefully over to the door, Yami turned and watched her leave before he sighed and sat back in the chair with thoughts going around his head. Yami didn't want to leave Yugi at all in his state of depression but, even though it was selfish of him to think it, he did want to see if she was telling the truth. His curiosity about the woman and the words she spoke made him want to believe her, but he hadn't had a great deal of good times with people recently after what had happened in the city.

Could he simply trust her?

*******************************End of chapter 15*****************************

Me: 'Hmm…I wonder if we can in fact trust her!'

Diao: 'I'm going to have to say no'.

Agil: 'I don't know…we might give Vann the benefit of the doubt'.

Diao: 'This is Vann we're talking about'.

Me: 'Hey! I can be all nice you know! I'm not always evil…'

Agil: 'We know that Vann'.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. The underground world

Me: 'Man do I suck at keeping up with old stories'.

Diao: 'I think anything you begin writing is considered old'.

Me: 'Oh hey that's not fair'.

Chapter 16-The underground world

Yami looked back at Yugi one morning giving a small sigh when he realised his partner wasn't eating the breakfast he had prepared for the teen, his distant and red eyes only stared at the food presented to him. Yami walked over and held Yugi's shoulders, giving him a small kiss on the head.

'Please Yugi…please eat' Yami whispered to him.

'Why…' Yugi's broken voice croaked.

'Because…you need to eat to keep alive'.

Yugi gave a small shrug 'It doesn't matter…life doesn't matter…'

'Yugi' Yami hugged Yugi tightly and kissed his cheek 'I know it's hard, and I know you must be so sad, but don't give up. I don't know what I'd do without you'.

Yugi sniffled slightly before bursting into tears and clinging onto Yami's arms to seek comfort, Yami only soothed and kissed Yugi in hope he would stop crying, it was going to be a while before he got the Yugi he knew back into his life.

* * *

><p>Yami laid next to Yugi in bed that night watching him carefully as he slept. It was the only time that he wouldn't cry, where he would be normal like before, when he was in a deep sleep next to Yami's side. Yami gave a sigh and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face before turning over, about to close his eyes so he would fall asleep too but then he glanced towards his staff.<p>

It had been a few weeks since Hitomo entered Yami's home and told him about the hidden village, people who sought refuge who were discriminated like he was, it still seemed hard to imagine and believe, but then he couldn't be sure if it existed or not unless he went to check. But that would mean leaving Yugi alone.

Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi who was still sleeping peacefully and unaware, Yami bit his lip before standing up and put on his clothes to dress himself, he then picked up his staff and gave Yugi one last glance to make sure he was asleep before walking out of the room and out of the house. He looked around the empty and dark area before turning to the path, venturing down it as he tried to find the route for the directions.

* * *

><p>Yami looked around at the surrounding hills, it wasn't easy to tell which one was the tallest but he continued to look around, determined to find this hidden city. It didn't take him too long before he spotted what looked like a column on top of a hill, it was far away from any civilisation so it had to be the nameless grave in the directions he was given.<p>

He climbed up the hill and looked towards the black tower, it was hard to read in the dark sky but there were certain inscriptions on the stone.

"I wonder…" Yami put his hand against the stone and gave a heavy sigh 'Yes…this is it'.

He then kept his hand firmly against the stone and closed his eyes, after a few moments there was a deep rumble which made Yami step back and watch the grave sink in the ground and stairs rose from the rocks underneath the grass leading deep into the earth. Yami bit his lip but walked closer to the steps, descending into the hole.

Yami looked up when he reached the bottom, the stairs sinking back into the earth and the opening disappearing closing his exit. Yami looked around before spotting a rather large metal door, the patterns and writing inscribed in it were something Yami could read easily, he tilted his head lightly before walking over and pushing the doors open.

He was flooded with sound and light, he bravely walked in and looked at the numerous people walking around and chatting with one another. It looked like a giant temple built underground; large stone columns held the roof up and many arches led off from the main entrance that Yami stood in. People who were dirty and ragged looking were huddled up in any of the spaces they could find while people who wore white robes were tending to them, giving them food and patching up any wounds they had, Yami could easily tell that they were his kind.

'I'm glad you could make it' Yami turned at the recognisable voice, seeing Hitomo walk closer to him 'I was beginning to think you would never come'.

'I was busy' Yami replied before looking around 'What is this place?'

'Like I explained before, a refuge for those misfortunate to get punished for their gifts' Hitomo glanced over the large crowd before turning back to Yami 'Please, let me show you around'.

'How big is this place?' Yami questioned as he followed her as she walked in between the crowds.

'As big as it needs to be' She replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Yami had followed Hitomo around the large refuge she had created; she showed him the area where they kept the children and parents safe, the area where they treated severe injuries, the area where they taught people proper education. And Yami enjoyed all of it.<p>

It was certainly a change from the brutal plans he had been exposed to by his people, it showed the kind and peaceful part of their nature-how he wished Kaiba and his father could see it without attacking. They soon reached the entrance that Yami had come through with Hitomo, showing the end of their tour.

'So what did you think?' Hitomo asked.

Yami turned to her with a smile 'I think this place is amazing' He answered 'I was doubtful at first…but I truly love this place. And I thank you for creating such a haven'.

'It's no problem' She then gave a smile 'You're giving me that look again'.

'Huh?'

'You've been looking at me in a way as we've walked around. I've noticed. So…who is it? You're mother? Or a girlfriend?'

Yami gave a shy look 'My mother…I guess you look like her somewhat'.

Hitomo gave a soft chuckle 'A lot of boys your age say the exact same thing…would you like something to eat? We have plenty of food'.

'Oh no thanks. I have to get back home as it is' Yami gave a small bow to the woman 'It was nice being here though. I'll come back another time'.

'Very well then Yami' She gave a small wave as Yami walked through the crowds and back through the exit.

'Ma'am' Hitomo turned to see a younger woman approaching 'The chamber room is ready now'.

'Good' She then glanced back to Yami before sighing 'I think we'll let him settle in first before telling him about it, understood?'

'Yes ma'am' She gave a small bow before walking off again.

* * *

><p>Yami returned later and quietly let himself in; he climbed up the stairs and peeked into the room to see Yugi still asleep. He sighed in relief before creeping in; he placed his staff against the wall and took off his clothes before slipping in the bed with a shiver.<p>

He turned to Yugi seeing his once again peaceful face, he gave a small smile and kissed his lips lightly before letting himself slid lower and give a hum of thought.

"If Yugi sleeps well like this…then I guess it wouldn't be too bad…going back and visiting once in a while" Yami thought to himself before falling asleep.

********************************End of chapter 16****************************

Me: 'Sleep sounds good right about now…'

Diao: 'Then get some. I can see your eyes crossing over'.

Me: 'Eh?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. Followed

Diao: 'Vann I think you've been watching too much anime'.

Me: 'What? What makes you say that?'

Diao: 'Because you're cutting your hair again'.

Chapter 17-Followed

For the next few months Yami had ended up going back and forth between looking after Yugi and visiting Hitomo, Yugi's depressive state only started to get better after a few months and Yami felt more at ease when he left Yugi asleep at the nights. At the refuge Yami mostly helped look after people who were sick or teach the other Henjin's more of their power, he couldn't see anything wrong that he was doing, so continued to do so.

Yami came through the entrance once more, seeing more people crowded inside once more desperate for help. Yami couldn't help but give a sad sigh at what their lives had become, he wanted to think he was the lucky one, but he had escaped death twice by a man he thought he could trust.

'Yami' Yami turned and smiled when he saw Hitomo walk closer 'Welcome back'.

'It's good to be back' Yami replied.

Hitomo giggled as she walked closer and played with his hair 'What have you done to your hair? It's a mess'.

'Oh…' Yami tried flatting his hair down with a shy smile 'Nothing. I'm sure it'll be fine'.

'Come here' She held his shoulders as she sat down on a nearby chair, she pulled Yami down to sit on the floor before she took out a hairbrush and started to stroke his hair with it 'Just like a typical boy, you don't care about your appearances'.

Yami gave a small smile and closed his eyes at the reminiscing thought of his own mother brushing his hair for him when he was a child, Hitomo hummed quietly to herself while she brushed Yami's hair to perfection before letting it go 'There…that should do it'.

Yami lightly touched his hair before turning to her 'Thank you…but you didn't need to'.

'Oh it's fine' She reassured with a wave of her hand 'You look much more handsome now'.

Yami gave a small chuckle before hearing another woman call out to Hitomo and ran over to them; she panted lightly but kept her serious face on.

'Ma'am, w-we have a problem'.

Hitomo then stood making Yami look between the two as he stood 'With that?'

'No not that! Someone has broken in through the entrance! And not Henjin! Normal!'

Hitomo then quickly followed the woman back to the entrance, Yami felt his stomach swirl and also followed them back to the entrance where two men held a small boy in their grasp.

'Yugi' Yami said in disbelief.

Yugi only glanced up at Yami briefly before turning to Hitomo; she glanced back at Yami with a slight frown 'You know this boy?'

'Yes, he's my lover' Yami moved closer to Yugi to protect him from the others 'Please, he doesn't mean any harm'.

'Then why is he here?'

'Yami…w-what's going on?' Yugi questioned weakly.

'He probably followed me, please just let me talk to him please'.

Hitomo looked between the two before giving a nod 'Okay…a few moments…' She and the others turned and walked out leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

They waited a few quiet moments before Yugi looked up at Yami 'What is this place?' He asked.

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi 'It's a refuge…for people who have been chased away from their homes…' Yami explained quietly 'People like me…'

'O-Other Henjin's? I-I thought you didn't like others…'

'No. But these people are good people, they aren't asking for revenge or war, they want to make sure the sick and needed are safe and to be free. They're like me'.

'Why have you been sneaking out then?' Yugi accused with the threat of tears in his eyes 'A-At first I thought you were seeing someone else…I-I think now I would've preferred that then…you sneaking off to this place'.

'Yugi, it's not bad' Yami held Yugi's arms lightly 'They're good people who's had bad things happen to them like me'.

'I don't trust them'.

'So you don't trust me now?'

Yugi stared up at the male 'I'm leaving…' He whispered 'I've thought about…going home for a while…and now I want to…'

'Be…Because of…me?' Yami questioned quietly.

Yugi didn't say anything but took Yami's hands off his body before stepping back 'I…thank you…for looking after me. But you have…your things now and I need to get back to my life…'

'You're making it sound like we'll never see each other again'.

Tears finally ran down Yugi's face as he gave a small sob, he turned to run back up the stairs and left Yami standing on his own. Yami watched Yugi disappear with confusion and disbelief running through him, he knew Yugi was still having a hard time but did Yugi mean he never wanted to see Yami again? Was that the end of their relationship over what Yami had done?

Yami bit his lip and turned back only to walk into Hitomo, her face solemn as she held Yami's shoulders to stop him from leaving her grasp 'Oh Yami…' She pulled the male closer for a hug, she wrapped her arms around Yami and stroked his back 'These things happen with people who don't understand us, you're with family though Yami, it'll get better'.

Yami gave a dismal nod not liking how she saw the outcome, but despite that she was the only person Yami could hold onto for a tight hug, he couldn't believe that his simple wish would tear him apart.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hitomo stood in the Chamber room watching her disciples light the large torches before changing the flames colours to an eerie blue colour, the large statue at the other end dimmed and brightened as the light flickered across its mouth.<p>

'Ma'am' Hitomo turned to a woman as she bowed 'They're waiting for you'.

'Good' She hummed quietly to herself 'This will make a good batch of friends…all we need is the famous Yami Aten, and I think it'll begin'.

'Yes ma'am'.

'When he returns next, we shall invite him in. After his little trouble today it might be a matter of time before he disappears completely, we can't lose him again'.

Yami returned home shortly after calming himself down with Hitomo, he looked around the empty house before climbing up the stairs to his room; it didn't surprise him that the bed was empty. Yugi truly did live up to his word, he had left to go back to his home, and he didn't wait for the morning sun to rise.

Yami felt tears trickle down his face as he dropped his staff to the floor and laid himself on the bed, he curled himself into a tight ball as he sobbed heavily over the sheets underneath him, the thought that Yugi slept in the same bed only made him cry even harder.

How could something so trivial destroy him so much?

*****************************End of chapter 17*******************************

Diao: 'Wait a minute, you hardly leave your chapters short unless you're near the end or you have something planned'.

Me: 'What makes you think that Diao?' Plans battle music.

Diao: '…Oh god not again'.

Agil: 'Eh? W-What? What?'

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Ahahaha!'


	18. Battles with the shadows

Me: 'I'm trying to think of the best way to plan these last chapters…'

Diao: 'Shouldn't you have thought about that before writing them out?'

Me: '…I hear your baby crying Diao!'

Chapter 18-Battles with the shadows

With Yugi gone Yami was starting to crumble away, he barely managed to go to the refuge and proved little help in his depression state, he didn't even notice Hitomo keeping her watchful gaze on him at all times. Yami returned to the refuge one evening with his gloom aura around him, he looked around at the desperate and huddled families before spotting Hitomo hurrying to him.

'Yami, I'm glad you're here' She then hooked his arm with hers and pulled him along 'And early too…I was afraid we'd have to leave you behind'.

'Leave me behind?' Yami questioned as they walked through the crowds 'Why? Are you going somewhere?'

'No…not exactly' She led Yami through a dark corridor leaving the people behind 'But I want your help with it'.

'Uhh…o-okay…'

Yami tried to peer through the darkness as their footsteps echoed around the room, he hadn't been down the path before and never thought to do so, but now many confused questions ran around in his mind as Hitomo put him to a stop.

'Where are we?' Yami voiced before cringing at the sudden flares bursting up in their holders and lit the room in colour. It was built deep into stone with a path leading up to what looked like a gate, it was in the shape of a dragon head which had a deep crack running through the middle of it where the two parts of the door met together in harmony. Large torches lined against the wall with a few of the disciples standing by waiting patiently, Yami looked around confused before Hitomo led him towards the dragon gate.

'What is this place?' Yami asked before Hitomo let go of him.

'A place of worship' Hitomo replied glancing to the gate 'A place of hope'.

Yami moved closer to the gate and looked up at its old dirty state it was in, he gently placed his hand over the skin of the door before gasping and stepping back turning to Hitomo 'You're holding demons?' He hissed at her.

'You're upset by this' She tilted her head 'Why is this? After all aren't you holding one?'

Yami bit his lip and rubbed his arm idly where his marks were 'That's not the same! I don't want it I had no choice! Why are they here? What are you planning on doing with them?'

'We've formed an alliance with them' She looked up at the gate as it seemed to watch the two argue 'They are like us…banished from their homes and forced away from everything they desired'.

'They deserved it!' Yami spat 'They truly were creatures of evil! They were the ones who put us in this position and lost our trust with the others! They're the ones who destroyed our homes and you're…treating them like friends!'

'And who was it who first doubted us and the demons powers? The king was it not? If he had not pushed us to such an extent they wouldn't have behaved so badly towards others'.

'Badly doesn't describe it! They are murderers of every living thing in this world!' Yami backed slightly to the path 'You're going to use them for your advantage…aren't you?'

Hitomo turned to him as he moved away 'The time to claim what is ours is now Yami…we have many people offering to help us but before we did leave I wanted you to join us…you have amazing talent we could use'.

'Never. I trusted you! I thought you understood that fighting isn't necessary!'

'It isn't…but in this case it is. We have no other choice' She then held her hand out to him 'Come Yami, it will be beneficial to you too'.

'I'd rather die than go to war against my friends' Yami then turned to run out of the room.

Hitomo sighed and closed her eyes as the large door groaned open, a black swirling mist behind it bubbled away before seeping out and grabbing Yami stopping him from running away. Yami tried to fight it away but there was no use, he then let out a scream of pain and it went deafly silent.

* * *

><p>The guards were patrolling on the top of the walls waiting for any threat but they weren't suspecting much to come their way that night, they stopped and turned to the outside world when they saw a group of people marching towards them, at first it looked like a handful but on closer inspection there was an army of them and they quickly realised who—or what—they were.<p>

'We're under attack!' One of the guards shouted catching the others attentions 'Henjin's! Henjin's!'

The gate then burst off its hinges making the guards scatter away so they weren't squashed by the large wooden doors, Hitomo smiled and glanced at Yami who stood obediently by her side before she faced the other Henjin's.

'Get everyone to the palace grounds!' She ordered 'If anyone resists then do what you must!'

They gave a cheer before running inside and tackling everyone they met, in a few hours the city was broken and in ruins as the Henjin's herded the people into the courtyard of the palace and over took it with ease, Joey looked out the window as Yugi and Serenity sat on the bed waiting. The blonde looked back at them with a bite of his lip before watching the scenery again; Serenity gave a small smile and sat up.

'He's here' She spoke quietly catching both of their attentions.

'Who's here?' Joey questioned before there was a thud.

Everyone turned to the door before rising to their feet to inspect the noise, they left the bedroom and quickly climbed down to the shop level, standing at the door was Yami who watched them with deep looking eyes.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out and was about to run to him before stopping noticing the dark aura around him 'Y-Yami?'

Yami then drew his staff and held it tightly in his hands 'You…must…' Yami then grunted and dropped his staff, gripping his hair he started to shake as if he was trying to fight back something 'N-No…'

'Yami?' Yugi moved forwards to help him.

'Yug no!' Joey quickly grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him away 'He's possessed!'

'Then we have to help!' Yugi argued back breaking free of Joey's hold and stepped closer to Yami 'Y-Yami? Can you hear me? What can I do to help you?'

'Urgh…it…hurts…'

'Please Yami' Yugi shakily held Yami's arms 'Tell me what to d-'

Yami then grabbed Yugi roughly by the throat choking the last of his sentence, Joey quickly acted by pulling Yami away and he began whimpering and clutched his hair again, Yugi coughed and took in deep breaths before looking up at Yami.

'Yami…what must we do?' Yugi pleaded 'We want to help you'.

'Ngh…kill…kill me…' Yami hissed through his teeth and flinched as he shook more violently.

Yugi felt his body drain empty before shaking his head 'N-No! There must be another way!'

'But Yug, we don't know anything about magic, what else can we do?'

'I-I don't know…w-we can't hurt him though!'

Yugi and Joey continued to argue on how to help Yami while Serenity bent down and picked up his staff with a small smile 'This will help' She then swung at Yami cutting deep into his side and making him fall over and hit the floor.

Yugi and Joey stared at the bleeding Yami 'Yami!' Yugi fell to his knees and tried to shake Yami awake with tears coming to his eyes 'Oh god please wake up Yami! Please! I'm sorry for everything I've done! Just don't die!'

Joey leant closer and checked Yami's wound 'Oh man its deep, there's no way he could survive it' Joey then turned to his sister 'Serenity! Why did you do that?'

Serenity smiled at him 'Because I know you can heal him Joey'.

Yugi looked between them with tears running down his face 'W-What does she mean Joey?' Yugi questioned confused.

Joey bit his lip before turning back to Yugi 'I didn't want you to hate me' He uttered before putting his hands over Yami's wound and closing his eyes, he gave a deep sigh before Yami's wound started to stretch itself back together, the skin sewing itself back to place and the blood drying up, Yugi watched in silence as the wound returned to its normal colour and Yami gave a groan.

'Yami!' Yugi stroked over Yami's cheek making the male look up at him 'Oh god you're okay now'.

'Never…again…' Yami grunted.

'Never again what?'

'Will…I…trust…Henjin's' Yami gave a weak chuckle which ended up making him choke slightly. Yugi rubbed his back and he and Joey helped Yami sit up.

'I'm sure you'll feel better soon Yami' Serenity reassured to Yami.

Joey looked back to his sister 'Whoa!' He jumped back making the other two look up 'T-Two Yami's?'

Another Yami stood by Serenity's side looking unchanged by his sudden appearance and his identical twin sitting on the floor, Serenity only smiled and looked up at the copy.

'I think I'll call him Atemu…' She mused.

'What the hell is he?'

'I think…' Yami lifted up his shirt to see that his scars had disappeared; he then pushed himself up to stand and walked in front of Atemu 'You're…my demon aren't you?'

Atemu gave a nod making Yami frown 'I don't trust demons…you know that?'

Atemu only tilted his head at Yami 'Don't worry Yami' Serenity smiled as she passed him his staff back 'He'll help us…I know so'.

Yami took his staff with a sigh before turning 'Thanks, but I need to do this on my own'.

'W-Wait do what?' Yugi questioned as he stood with Joey.

'I need to find Kaiba and his father…make sure they're okay…then I have to get the Henjin's out of the city'.

'No!' Yugi ran over to him and grabbed his arm 'You can't do it on your own! You could get killed!'

'I need to do this' Yami protested.

'I'm not letting you go on your own!'

'I'm not dragging you down with me'.

'I'm going to' Serenity added before turning to Atemu 'It might be fun right?'

Atemu gave a nod 'Serenity!' Joey grabbed her shoulders 'You can't fight! You're definitely staying here!'

'You can't fight either Joey…but you're going as well'.

Joey bit his lip and shook his head 'Stop messing with my head sis! I can't let you get hurt!'

'And I the same' She gently took his hands off her shoulders before turning to Yami 'Besides...aren't you supposed to take us to the courtyard? At least you'll get in easily'.

Yami sighed and looked over them before turning to the door 'At least if you're with me I know if you're safe or not…I apologise in advance if you get hurt'.

'We won't Yami…we'll be fine' Yugi soothed softly.

Yami nodded before opening the door and checking the path, it was empty and dark but there was no sign of any other life, Yami walked out and waited for the others before leading them down the street and to the palace hoping that Kaiba was alright.

*******************************End of chapter 18*****************************

Me: 'Ah some random junk thrown in'.

Diao: 'Random is the best way to describe it'.

Agil: 'W-Well I'm sure people will like it'.

Me: 'Since there will be a death in the next chapter'.

Agil: 'O-On the bad guys…right?'

Me: '…Yeah…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. Search for the king

Agil: 'So Vann…did you get the last chapters planned out?'

Me: 'No…no I'm just going to write whatever comes to my mind…eh…might be fun'.

Agil: 'Oh…umm…okay…'

Chapter 19-Search for the king

The group walked through the ghost town, the buildings being broken and wrecked by the onslaught that had been caused. Yami was at the front of the group leading them through the city with Yugi close to his side; Joey was behind them occasionally looking back to Serenity who had developed a quick liking to Atemu.

Yugi looked towards Yami who kept his solemn face, he knew it wasn't the right time to talk about such matters, but if it wasn't now it was never 'Y-Yami…?'

Yami glanced to Yugi 'Yeah?'

'A-About before…' Yugi trailed off feeling the awkward feeling grow between them 'I-I'm…s-sorry'.

'It's fine Yugi' Yami reassured.

'No it's not…' Yugi rubbed his arms 'As soon as I got home I realised I said some…stupid, prick things…and you had to put up with it…I-I'm sorry'.

'You was having a rough time Yugi…I knew you didn't mean it' Yami looked down and gently slid his hand to Yugi's so they could link fingers with each other 'Besides…I knew you'd apologise sooner or later'.

Yugi managed to give a small smile 'You…' Yugi bit his lip and looked around 'I'm scared Yami…'

'Yeah…I am too'.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the palace grounds, the gates were open with many Henjin patrolling the walls and exits with many of the towns people packed inside, Yami quickly glanced over his friends one more time before leading the group into the new prison block. Because the Henjin's recognised Yami they didn't stop him, he carried on walking through the crowd before spotting Hitomo standing on the balcony of the palace, just by her sight Yami could tell that the royal family were in trouble.<p>

'Hitomo!' She looked down at Yami who glared up at her 'What have you done?'

'Yami…why are you angered so?' She questioned with a tilt of her head 'Well?'

'I didn't think you were like this! I thought you wanted peace!' When Hitomo didn't answer his question he bit his lip lightly 'Where's the king? What have you done with him and his son?'

'The prince fled and your king…you can have him' She then threw something to the crowd, people gasped and backed away as they watched the head of the king roll along the floor 'I'll let you have the chance to redeem yourself; find me prince Kaiba and I'll forgive you Yami'.

'Over my dead body' Yami snarled.

'Fine…I see…' She observed the crowd before pointing to a small crying child clinging to its mother 'We need to get rid of the weak and ill…there's a good place to start'.

Yami looked to the child before turning to her 'You wouldn't!'

'Then bring me prince Kaiba…I might reconsider…'

Yami chewed on his lip before turning on the spot and walking out of the crowd, the gang quickly caught up with Yami—Joey giving a quick scowl to Hitomo—Yami stopped at the cobbled path and looked around the barren city that laid in ruins before him.

'What are we going to do?' Yugi asked quietly 'We can't give them Kaiba…'

'Even I don't like the guy…I have to agree' Joey stood by Yami's other side 'If they get Kaiba, they'll kill him than anyone else. We have to think of something else'.

Yami looked around before starting walking 'We have to find Kaiba first…'

'Then what?' Joey questioned as the gang followed him.

'Then we have to plan on how to take back the city…we just have to figure out where Kaiba is'.

'Maybe he left the city' Yugi suggested looking back to Serenity who held Atemu's hand and swung it.

'No…I don't think he would have the chance to leave the city. He has to be hiding somewhere'.

'The under city?'

'No…it's wide but with no hiding places, he wouldn't go there'.

'How about the cellar in the peach blossom?' Joey suggested.

The group turned to the blonde with questionable looks 'Uhh…they have a cellar under the bar…they keep all the alcohol there, all the posh snobs go there so Kaiba might've gone there…'

'How would you know about that Joey?' Yugi questioned with a raised brow.

'Uhh…well it's just something you hear you know?'

'He used to sneak in when he was younger' Serenity explained hugging Atemu's arm 'He wanted to see all the women there'.

'S-Serenity!' Joey hissed.

'Well it's a place to start' Yami gestured for them to follow 'We just have to hope he's there'.

* * *

><p>Yami pushed the door open hearing it creak, the tables were pushed over and the alcohol was smashed and seeping over the floorboards, they looked cautiously inside making sure there was no traps waiting for them before walking inside.<p>

'This place looks like a tip…' Joey commented as he kicked some broken glass away.

Yami moved round the bar and noticed the rug badly covered over the floor, Yami kicked it back and noticed the faint line of a door so bent down to peel it open, dark stairs lead down into the cellar. The group peered into the darkness before Yami bravely started the descend into it; the stairs creaked under his feet sending shivers up his back as he neared the floor.

Before Yami could touch the ground he was forced up against the wall with a sword pressed against the wall 'You?' Yami looked up at Kaiba, the brunette let go of Yami and looked up at the group who was holding onto each other with slight fear 'What are you lot doing here?'

'Looking for you' Yami replied rolling his shoulder back, he looked behind Kaiba to see a few guardsmen before turning to Kaiba 'Are you the only ones here?'

'Yes…god knows where the rest are' Kaiba gestured the rest to come down the stairs and turned back to his men 'Why did you look for me in the first place?'

'We wanted to know you were alive…and to help you get back the palace'.

Kaiba waited until the others made it safely down before glancing to Yami 'Have you seen my father? Is he…?'

Yami shook his head 'I'm sorry Kaiba'.

Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'That bastard…I told him it would happen…'

Yami walked over to Kaiba and lightly touched his arm 'Kaiba, we need to think of a way to get back inside the castle and you know the place inside out, we need your help Kaiba'.

Kaiba only hummed and looked up when he noticed Serenity glued to Atemu's side 'Who the hell is that?'

Yami looked to him 'That's the demon who possessed me…he's going to help no need to worry'.

Kaiba only hummed 'Copycat' He mumbled before clapping his hands together 'Alright, everyone we need to plan so everyone listen and put our minds together'.

Yami glanced around the group of ten knowing they were listening 'They have every entrance and exit guarded' Yami explained 'The courtyard is surrounded by people and they said they'll start killing innocent people so we have to act fast'.

'They don't have every exit covered' Kaiba spoke looking down at him 'I escaped through the prisons'.

'The prison?'

'They have a grate that leads to the sewers, going through that you reach the under city and thus forth'.

Joey gave a small smirk 'Must've been murder for you'.

Kaiba glared 'Shut it'.

'Knock it off Joey' Yami scolded before turning to Kaiba 'Will you show us back through there? It could be our only way inside'.

'Sure. But first' Kaiba nodded towards Yugi, Joey, and Serenity 'We need to renew our weapons, right?'

'Uhh…right but…where will we-?'

'There's a weaponry nearby we'll borrow from their now' Kaiba looked up to the floorboards before turning to the trap door 'Come on, we need to go now before bloodshed happens'.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the blacksmiths building and managed to unlock it so they could enter, racks upon racks of weapons and shields that were waiting for use, Yami and Kaiba stood at the door making sure no one came in while the others took all the weapons they could carry.<p>

'Yugi' Yugi looked up as Serenity handed him a sword 'Here, this will help you I'm sure'.

'Oh…thanks Serenity' Yugi observed it before looking back at the girl 'What are you taking Serenity?'

She smiled before reaching up and taking a bow and bundle of arrows 'I think this will do'.

'I didn't know you knew how to use arrows'.

'I don't'.

Kaiba glanced to Yami who was watching his friends 'You sure you can trust this…demon whatever?'

'Yes…it understands me. So I think I can trust him' Yami then looked up at Kaiba 'You should say something?'

'Like what?' Kaiba retorted 'We're going to die at the hands of Henjin's…what else can I say?'

'Anything to encourage them' Yami gave a quick glance around at the others 'They're putting their lives for yours Kaiba…the least you could do is say a few words to give them courage' Kaiba only gave a sigh making Yami roll his eyes 'I'll be putting my life in front of yours too…do you have nothing to say to me?'

Kaiba gave him a small scowl before turning back to the group 'Everyone!' Once he had caught their attention he crossed his arms over his chest 'I'm not going to lie to any of you…they are strong—about a thousand to ten of us, the odds don't look promising—but as soon as we enter that palace, if you have doubt I don't want you following us. We have everyone's lives at stake here, so I want you to put everything into this. We can succeed. If my ancestors and your ancestors can fight off enemies, then we surely can'.

Yami smiled and held his staff in his hands 'I'll be by your side Kaiba'.

'And I' Yugi added standing by Yami's side.

'You can't leave me behind with all of this' Joey commented as he moved closer.

'And we will give our best' Serenity reassured holding Atemu's hand.

'Sire' Kaiba turned to see the men bow down to him respectively 'We will die for you our highness'.

Kaiba gave a nod before pushing the door open and looking out into the street 'Then let's go…let's reclaim our home'.

******************************End of chapter 20******************************

Diao: 'Vann what have we said about war scenes?'

Me: 'But I must!'

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'Because it's extra graphic! I wanna creep people out!'

Agil: 'Oh dear…'

Diao: 'You're one sicko Vann'.

Me: 'Yep!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	20. Fight

Me: 'No…I-I will do this…I-I will!'

Agil: 'Umm…Vann…?'

Diao: 'Her story ideas are haunting her'.

Chapter 20-Fight

Two Henjin's patrolled round the dungeons but once finding it empty they continued their own way, once hearing the door shut after them the grate gave a small shiver before Yami pushed it aside and slipped out, he looked around the corridors again listening for anyone who was still lingering about but when he was sure it was empty he gestured to the others to follow him.

Kaiba was the next up and brushed his clothes followed by Joey who helped his sister and Yugi up, Atemu and the guards followed behind closing the grate up. Yami and Kaiba moved to the entrance of the corridor, they looked around before leading the group through the passageways.

'Which way will be quickest?' Yami questioned to Kaiba.

'West. But they'll surely have that blocked. Many of the entrances are there' Kaiba answered.

'Then we'll take the longest way, that way we'll be less likely to run into Henjin's and we'll have more places to hide'.

'That'll be north then, which is…' Yami looked around at the choices they had before pointing down one path 'This way?'

'Yes'.

'Alright then' They walked down the right path before they came to the warden's desk which was currently empty.

'When we get up there, do not attack on sight' Kaiba ordered to his men and to anyone who was listening 'I'd rather we go quietly to the throne room then with force, they out number us easily so only attack if they spot us, got that?'

They gave a nod of agreement to the plan and were about to start moving again, but then Serenity drew her bow and shot an arrow to the ceiling. A piercing scream was heard and everyone turned to watch a large spider crash to the floor, an arrow to one of its large black bead eye which was spewing blood over the corpse. They looked at the dead arachnid before their eyes turned up to the ceiling, a giant web spread over the stone ceiling and starting to climb down it was the fallen fiends friends, and though stricken with fear at the size of the spiders and their pincers everyone drew their weapons when their legs touched the floor.

'How the hell did these things get in here?' Kaiba hissed as he glared at one moving closer in his direction.

'The others must've summoned them' Yami quickly explained holding tight to his staff 'Just go for their heads…they'll be easy to take out'.

Yami aimed his staff at the nearest spider as a fire spewed out of it setting the creature and all near it aflame, they backed off screaming in pain and falling to the floor, the smell of rotting flesh filled the air around them but they had little time to cringe at the foul aroma as the others boxed them in a tight circle easily. Kaiba's guards slashed at the beasts jaws, once getting the chance stabbing them through the heads making them scream, Serenity was with Yugi's side shooting the arrows at growing spiders making them fall before they had a chance to reach them, and Atemu had ended up by Yami's side freezing any that came to close turning them to large ice blocks. Joey looked up seeing the last spider creep down on the web it hung on, it dangled dangerously close to Kaiba who was fighting off his own problem and stabbed it in the head again.

'Kaiba look out!' Joey shouted before running over and pushing Kaiba out of the way as the spider hit the floor with a heavy thud.

Yami and the others turned to the still spider wondering if it was dead or just waiting for the right time, they then stepped back as it shifted slightly but Yami tilted his head and noticed Joey's hand sticking out and trying to push the heavy weight off him.

'Joey!' Yami dropped his staff and tried to push the dead spider off his friend, but even he couldn't move it on his own.

Atemu joined Yami's side and attempted to push it off before being joined by the guards to push it off, they soon managed to roll it off and Joey who laid underneath it coughed heavily before looking down at himself.

'Urgh!' Joey touched the blood that had stained on his clothes, the sticky substance clung to Joey's skin and stretched out much like goo 'Gross!'

Yami gave a small smile and held his hand out to help Joey up onto his feet, Kaiba turned to the dead spider before pulling Joey's sword out and forcing it into the blonde's hands, a frown set on his face.

'Don't, ever, save my life again' Kaiba warned lowly before turning to walk out into the corridor.

Joey raised his brow as the guards quickly followed their leader 'Fine, I won't' Joey mumbled as he tried to rub the blood off his clothes with little success.

* * *

><p>Yami looked round a corner to check the coast was clear, there was a small group of Henjin's but they were making their way out of the corridor, Joey was still peeling the thick blood off his clothes with a grimace.<p>

'Urgh…this is the worst' He mumbled and flicked his hand to get rid of the blood.

'Watch what you're doing' Kaiba growled and nudged Joey slightly.

'Hey I saved your ass, little respect yeah?'

'No'.

Yami rolled his eyes lightly 'Come on you two, knock it off already' Yami scolded quietly to the two 'Let's work together for now can we?'

Kaiba only huffed but followed the group out when they started moving down the corridor, Joey pulled some more blood off before shaking it away making Yugi jump away so it hit the floor.

'Joey! Don't get it on me!' Yugi whined.

'Sorry' Joey rolled his eyes but continued to pull away as much blood as he could.

Every corner they checked but to their amazement no one was blocking their path and they strolled through without much worry about being seen, but they kept their eyes and ears opened just in case, Atemu seemed to stop first and looked around with a small frown before noticing the pool of blood which lead off from where they had been. Yami glanced over his shoulder before noticing Atemu had stopped, he looked around before noticing the blood left behind.

'Joey. You've left a trail'.

'What?' Joey turned to see the blood 'Oh…'

'You stupid mutt' Kaiba growled.

'I didn't know!'

'Alright you two!' Yami shouted with a sigh 'If we keep on moving they might not find us in time, it'll be fine'.

'It better be, damn mutt'.

'Stop calling me that!'

'You two!'

Atemu watched the corner before a snout appeared; he tilted his head as a dragon head moved out from hiding and when hearing the others argue, it bore its teeth to them before sliding its long and slick body around the corners. Atemu turned to tug on Yami's arm to get his attention, but it was the loud roar that got everyone's attention to the closing dragon.

'Everybody run' Yami ordered as he and Atemu drew their staffs 'We've got this dragon under control'.

The group began running again while Yami and Atemu stood their ground against the dragon, once it got close enough the two smashed their staffs into the tiled floor, an ice wall grew from the floor and filled out the space and cracks of the corridor just in time for the dragon to crash into it with a thud. The two stood and listened for a few moments before there was a rumble, a few ice shards falling from the barricade they had created, and after a few more hard hits the dragons head broke through creating another large roar as it shrunk back.

'Come on Atemu!' Yami took off into a run but skidded to a halt when he realised Atemu wasn't following him 'Atemu!'

Atemu then dodged the falling ice before driving the staff into the ice and climbing up until he reached the gap; the dragon spotted the male and hissed up at him before lunging up, Atemu held tightly to his staff before jumping off and landing in the dragon's mouth which it shut tightly after him.

Yami climbed up the ice wall and looked over only to see the dragon spot him and hiss up at him as well, but before it could reach up to him the middle part of its body started to jerk and wriggle making the dragon growl in confusion and pain, Yami quickly ducked and fell to the ground before there was a scream and a few blood splatters escaped through the large hole. Yami looked up before climbing up again and looking through, blood and other body parts were scattered around the floor, the head of the dragon looking more it belonged on the wall then the floor without its body. Atemu sat in the middle of the blood bath, blood drenched his clothes and skin but he looked reasonably unharmed and quite proud of what he had done.

'Now's not the time for dramatics Atemu' Atemu looked up to Yami as he gestured to follow him 'Come on, we have to catch up'.

Atemu sat himself up before following Yami over the ice wall and running down the corridor to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Yami and Atemu joined the others, who had ended up standing on one of the larger balconies to wait for the dragon to pass, they gave a grimace at the sight of Atemu but passed it off.<p>

'It's gone' Yami reassured with a wave of his hand 'But surely…they know we're here now'.

'Just great' Kaiba grumbled 'How are we supposed to get to the throne room now? They'll have doubled the freaks guarding the room'.

'Yes…' Yami looked around before noticing the throne room was just a small stone throw away, Yami then bit his lip and looked down at the stone they stood on 'I have…an idea. If you're comfortable with me breaking small pieces of your palace'.

'It's probably destroyed anyway, so you can do your worst'.

'Right, we need to get into a group, me at the front and Atemu at the back'.

They shifted around so they stood in a small group between Yami and Atemu, once the two males were sure that everyone was close in a group before their staffs into the stone making a light flash underneath them and began to shake, after a few moments of freeing itself from its place and lifted up in the air. Yugi wobbled slightly with everyone else and ended up grasping onto Yami's middle; the male looked to his love and held him slightly while keeping one hand on his staff.

After lifting itself from the ground it reached a certain height and stopped moving, everyone took their time to get back on their feet but when noticing they were at the perfect height of one of the stained glass windows of the throne room.

'Everybody hold on' Yami warned before pulling Yugi closer to him to shield him.

Everyone braced themselves as the floating boulder they stood on started to move towards the stained glass window. It took a simple touch for the glass to break and they tumbled in, when the boulder smashed into the floor everyone managed to jump off so they weren't hurt by the impact, Yami quickly grabbed his staff and looked around but to his surprise the throne room was empty. He scanned the room but when seeing no one he turned to Yugi and helped him up on his feet.

'Everyone alright?' Yami asked as he brushed his clothes while everyone answered his question.

'Serenity' Joey put his hand on someone's shoulder only to stare at Atemu who sat up and shook his hair 'Uhh…'

'I'm fine big brother' Serenity reassured and helped Atemu up on his feet.

'Yeah right' Joey mumbled and stood up as well 'Isn't there supposed to be someone in here?'

'Yeah…there is…' Yami mused quietly as he continued to look around.

'Well they must've got scared' Kaiba reasoned as he made his way to the throne 'I want this room barricaded, no one's coming in here unless they want to die'.

Yami bit his lip before looking up to the balcony, in the darkness was what looked like an archer and they were aiming their bow towards Kaiba who was unaware of the danger, Yami made a quick decision and ran over to Kaiba.

'Kaiba look out!' Yami warned before blocking the arrow that was aimed at him.

Black smoke rose up from the floor revealing the hidden people that were lying in wait for them, when Atemu realised they were all in danger he created a shield around the nearest of his friends leaving Yami and Kaiba outside, Yami stood in front of the male as Hitomo also appeared and walked closer.

'You've made it' She praised 'And with the prince intact, I would've thought my defences would give you trouble but I guess I was wrong to underestimate you'.

'Yes you were. You're not going to kill Kaiba, not without killing first'.

'Yami…don't do this. You're a powerful person as it is, and you can benefit so much from helping me rule this city. It's not too late to turn back now'.

'I wouldn't' Yami shook his head 'This isn't right! If you take this city then others will try to stop you and you know you can't fight everyone! You'll be taken down and then what will happen? Everyone will want us dead! Is that going to help?'

'Neither will helping the arrogant' Hitomo retorted before nodding to the group in the shield 'How long do you think it'll be before your friends will push you away? A month? A week? To them you're a nobody and are easy to throw away'.

'I don't care' Yami held his staff tight and gestured to Kaiba to move back 'You're not going to change my mind'.

'I see' She held her hand out and a crystal like staff formed in her hand for her to grab 'I guess there's no way around this then…'

Silence passed between them as Yami and Hitomo stared at each other, Yugi watched fearfully from behind his shield of protection wishing he could bring Yami into his safety, Hitomo made the first move and sent an electrical wave to Yami who blocked it quickly. Hitomo didn't let Yami have a chance to strike, sending bolts to him keeping him on his toes and moving around so he didn't have a chance to strike back, Yami tried to keep moving away from Kaiba and the others so he could take Hitomo out on his own and not hurt any of them.

Hitomo then sent another electric bolt forcing Yami against one of the pillars but at the confined attack Yami ended up dropping his staff, Yami watched it spin on the floor before it ended up at Hitomo's feet. She looked down before smirking and aiming her staff to it, she then sent a bolt to it making it break in half and it flew across the room in half.

'Without your staff you're much weaker aren't you?' Hitomo commented as she aimed her staff at Yami this time 'It's such a shame you had to die Yami…you would've done well with us'.

Yami cringed and covered his face waiting for the electric to hit him but at the sound of a bang and bright light Yami uncovered his face only to stare in horror as Kaiba moved in front of Yami and took the hit for him. Kaiba gave a gasp as he tipped back, allowing Yami to reach out and hold him steady.

'Well…one down one more left to go' Hitomo whispered.

Yami felt tears trickle down his face as he put Kaiba against the pillar; he then noticed his sword still hanging against his waist and swiftly drew it and turned to Hitomo, he then stood up and slashed the woman across the waist. She gave a gasp and dropped her staff so she could clutch her middle, blood started to seep over her hands as she dropped to her knees and tipped over silent and still. The guards that had followed her disappeared in their own black smoke leaving the room empty for the others, when Atemu had lowered the shield and Yami was sure they were alone he dropped the sword and turned to the unconscious Kaiba, tears fell from his eyes as he put his hands over Kaiba's wound.

'Please Kaiba…' Yami sobbed as he healed his wound over 'Wake up…Kaiba…'

Kaiba still remained unresponsive despite his wound being healed, Yami sobbed some more and rested his head against his chest to cry over him, but then a hand held his chin tilting it upwards and claiming his lips in a kiss. Yami opened his eyes and stared at Kaiba while Yugi gasped, clearly upset and jealous of the small moment they had.

When Kaiba had pulled away leaving Yami speechless he let go of his face 'Only way to get a kiss from you these days' Kaiba retorted and stood himself up.

'Kaiba!' Yugi yelled getting pulled back by Joey 'He's my boyfriend! Keep your hands off him!'

* * *

><p>Yami walked out onto the open balcony once they made sure the halls were empty of other Henjin's, Yami looked around at the desolate city in front of him, he then looked down at the soft touch to his hand and spotted Yugi standing next to his side.<p>

'The citizens are fine' He reassured quietly 'Ruffed up…but should be fine'.

'Good…' Yami sighed and looked over the view 'I should leave…I helped the others in getting in here…it's my fault…'

'No it's not' Yugi hugged Yami's arm before reaching up to kiss his cheeks 'You saved Kaiba's life and helped him take back over the city…I think that makes up for a lot of it'.

'Maybe…I still feel unclean. I did some bad things'.

Yami then yelped as he was hit over the head, he looked up as Kaiba stood behind him with a glare 'If you start getting depressive after all this I will kill you. No matter what magic tricks you pull'.

Yami gave a small smile as Kaiba sighed at the sight of his city 'Will you be able to rebuild the city?' Yami asked.

'In time it'll be easy' Kaiba answered looking to Yami 'Will you be staying this time?'

'I would like that…but I'm still a wanted criminal' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'So no, I'm afraid not'.

'Hmm…fine…'

Yugi linked fingers with Yami 'Can I come with you?' Yugi questioned quietly.

Yami looked down to Yugi and nodded 'If you can forgive me'.

'Of course…if…you can forgive me?'

'Always Yugi' Yami leaned closer kissing Yugi on the forehead hearing a small grumble from Kaiba.

They then heard a giggle and looked behind them to see Serenity holding Atemu's hands while Joey watched with a small glare 'Atemu, would you like to live with us?' Atemu gave a nod as an answer 'You've got quite the muscles, I'm sure you'll be of some help to Joey'.

'Looks like someone's found a partner' Yugi giggled at Joey's unimpressed look.

Yami gave a small smile 'Good…I'm glad some good has come out from this…'

*******************************End of chapter 21*****************************

Me: 'I've done it! Yes!'

Agil: 'U-Umm Vann?'

Diao: 'She's talking about something else'.

Agil: 'Oh…right…'

Me: 'Oh yeah, umm…last chapter! Then I'll get onto making new stories! I promise!'

Diao: 'Vann you started making new stories regardless'.

Me: 'Oh yeah…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'hhh


	21. Coronation

Me: 'Time for another crappy ending!'

Diao: 'You can try to make them better'.

Me: 'Urgh…another time'.

Chapter 21-Coronation

'Hey Atemu' Serenity leaned over the male as he laid out on a chair 'You aren't going to sleep all the way through the crowning are you?'

Atemu opened his eyes and looked up at Serenity, giving her a small smile before sitting up and slipping off, Joey watched them before sighing 'I don't know why we have to go. It's not like Kaiba will appreciate it'.

Joey grumbled slightly but said no more on the subject as Serenity played with Atemu's hair a little before holding his hand lovingly, Joey grumbled some more at the contact but tried his best to ignore it as he opened the door and walked out 'Come on then, I don't want to be last and called a traitor'.

'Coming brother' Serenity smiled up at Atemu after she had preened him and led him outside so they could walk down the dirt paths that entered the city, there was much improvement in the building the city back to the way it was. The broken walls were built back up to protect the city, funerals for those who had fallen were given in their respectful way, and repairs to the buildings and other such things had begun. It was going to be long but they were sure the city would return to its normal state.

Once the small group walked inside the castle walls they joined the group of people that were heading to the castle grounds, Atemu looked around at the large crowds nervously while Serenity swung their hands lightly, Joey looked around trying to spot his friend but with a disappointed sigh he didn't find his friend.

'I wish Yug had stayed…' Joey mumbled as they managed to squeeze their way into the castle courtyard 'I kinda miss him…'

'Don't worry brother, Yugi is happy with Yami. And he still comes to see you hhhnow and then, so don't be dismayed today'.

'Easy for you to say'.

Everyone waited for a few moments before the trumpets started making music and everyone turned to the balcony and bowed down as Kaiba walked out, Kaiba was dressed in the royal robes and wearing the gold crown as well to show he had been crowned. Kaiba said his small piece to the people making them cheer and praise their new king, Kaiba turned to his right hand man as he whispered something to him before looking out to the roofs.

Yami and Yugi sat on the top of the wall of the palace watching the moment, Yami gave Kaiba a small wave when he had spotted him before turning to Yugi and pulling him up on his feet before helping him jump off over the other edge.

'I'm sure Kaiba will be good as a king' Yugi then gave a giggle as they walked down the streets 'He'll be able to boss everyone around'.

'Yeah…' Yami gave a small smile as he slipped his arm around Yugi and pulled him closer 'What do you think Kaiba will do to the Henjin rule? Make it stricter or get rid of it?'

Yugi gave a chuckle as he slipped his arm around Yami's waist 'Get rid of it most likely; or at least make you the exception'.

'Not getting jealous again are we Yugi?'

Yugi blushed to a light red and looked away 'Who's jealous? I know you like me so…end of'.

Yami smirked and lean closer 'I dunno…Kaiba's not a bad kisser when I think about it'.

'Yami!' Yugi hit Yami in the stomach as he laughed lightly 'You're winding me up! Just wait until we get home!'

'Sorry, sorry' Yami kissed Yugi's head with a smile 'I couldn't resist, you're pretty cute when you are jealous'.

Yugi gave a sigh and looked off as they walked out of the city 'Yeah…well I still have to teach you at home…to not tease me again…'

Yami gave a small chuckle 'I can't wait Yugi' And with that left the city behind and returned to their house in the wilderness, where they could be together without anyone bothering them anymore.

* * *

><p>Diao: 'So have you finally decided on what new story you're going to do? Despite starting new stories anyway'.<p>

Me: 'Yes I have. And I finally figured the beginning out, even if it is corny, so it should be good enough'.

Agil: 'Well…it's good…I think…'

Me: 'Yeah…thanks to all who read and reviewed I hope you had a good time reading the story and I hope to see you at the next one!' (maybe).

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
